Completame
by Kero-chan64
Summary: CONTINUACION de Broken Pieces [AU]. Kenshin y Kaoru luchan por reconstruir su relacion contra el constante y creciente malestar en Kyoto. La pelea puede requerir la habilidad de Kaoru y la memoria de Kenshin. Traduccion de Completeme by Linay.
1. Piezas perdidas

Les pido a los lectores por favor NO comerzar a leer este fic sin antes haber finalizado Broken Pieces, ya que seria una pena hechar a perder el final de Broken pieces al leer este fic. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprension! Kero-chan64  


_

* * *

Notas de Autor: En "Complétame", Kenshin y Kaoru tratan de desarrollar (re-desarrollar) una relación – un acto que es complicado por el hecho de que Kenshin no es realmente él mismo ya que sus memorias del tiempo en que fue un asesino (y de Kaoru) han sido borradas. (No se preocupen, veremos mas facetas de él - no solo la feliz que verán en este capitulo – más adelante.) Mientras tanto, una nueva amenaza a la paz, por la que se sacrifico tanto, emerge. También deben recordar que la naturaleza de la habilidad de Kaoru nunca fue completamente explicada; en el futuro será explorada más a fondo (hasta el momento sabemos que puede borrar memorias y dañar algunos aparatos electrónicos)._

_Bueno, espero que lo disfruten. Por favor déjenme saber sus opiniones. Ansío leerlas. _

* * *

**Complétame**

**Capitulo 1: Piezas perdidas **

**Por: Linay**

**Traductor: Kero-chan64**

_  
Busque a aquel que mi Corazón ama,_

_Lo busque pero no pude encontrarlo. _

_(Canción de Salomón 3:1b)_

Kaoru se dio cuenta que no existía un momento en el cual no se sintiera culpable. Se sentía acosada por ello, como si hubiese algo punzante entre sus costillas cada vez que respiraba. Muchas veces, era un simple dolor en su pecho, que se asemejaba a una vieja herida que se rehusaba a sanar completamente. Pero en ciertas ocasiones, el dolor resurgía como si alguien estuviese clavando violentamente las astillas, que quedaron de sus sueños, en los músculos rotos de su corazón.

En una brillante tarde de primavera, resaltada por el ligero frió del invierno que aun se encontraba en el aire, Kaoru se encontraba batallando con la belleza del momento. Ella estaba sentada en una silla azul de plástico, mirando a Kenshin que trataba de sonreír mientras masticaba el almuerzo que ella le había preparado.

Ella miro hacia otra parte mientas refunfuñaba. "Ay, Kenshin," dijo ella con un ligero fruncir en su frente, "Si no te gusta, solo dilo."

Sin tener que voltearse, ella ya podía visualizar la radiante sonrisa que él tendría pegada en su rostro mientras la tranquilizaba. "No esta tan mal, Kaoru-san," dijo él como pidiendo disculpas por algo que él hubiese hecho, "Es solo que nunca antes he probado algo así."

"¿En otras palabras?"

"No hay otras, Kaoru-san," dijo él y ella estaba segura que se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con el mal sabor en la boca, "Es solo que nunca antes probé tallarines cocinados de esta forma."

Kaoru suspiro fuertemente y coloco la barbilla en la palma de la mano, sus ojos vagando al puesto de los helados. Hace solo un año ellos habían estado en ese mismo lugar comiendo un helado, pensó para si misma. En ese tiempo, Kenshin había odiado el lugar y los colores pasteles del mismo y la había arrastrado del lugar después de un accidente cargado de emociones con Yahiko.

"Quieres un helado, Kaoru-san?" Los ojos de Kenshin debieron de haber seguido su mirada. "Es la forma perfecta de refrescarse."

"O quitar el sabor de los tallarines," Comento Kaoru secamente, "Pero bueno si, me encantaría comerme un cono."

"¿Chocolate, supongo?" Dijo él poniéndose de pie.

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y lo miro mientras él se dirigía a comprar el helado. Aunque ella jamás lo diría en voz alta, aun se sentía sorprendida al verlo vestido en el uniforme azul de policía. Sarcásticamente, ella pensó, el negro le sentaba mejor ya que el fuerte azul del uniforme chocaba con el vivo rojo de su pelo.

Ella miro como sus ágiles dedos contaban las monedas. De todos sus rasgos sus manos eran las más comunes para Kaoru. Esas eran exactamente las mismas; cualquier cosa que él hiciera con sus manos mostraba la destreza que ella había observado cuando él utilizaba la espada, en todos esos tiempos pasados. Pero, ella pensó al fijar sus ojos en esa tonta sonrisa que él mostraba al traerle el helado, todo lo demás había cambiado.

"Aquí tienes," dijo él felizmente, ofreciéndole el helado para de nuevo tomar asiento. Kenshin exhaló suavemente y se recostó en la silla, y Kaoru puedo verlo disfrutar de la suave brisa de primavera mientras pasaba por sus relajadas facciones. Él sonrió nuevamente y dijo, "Este es un buen lugar. Muchas gracias por sugerírmelo, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru encogió los hombros.

"Unos colores tan bonitos."

Kaoru se trago el deseo de toser al sentir el filo del remordimiento volver y romper _algo_ en su pecho. Le dolió, ella lo reconoció, le dolió mucho. Ella volvió ligeramente su barbilla para observar al hombre que era y no era el que ella amo.

Kenshin miro como una extraña expresión paso por el rostro de Kaoru. Él resistió el deseo de fruncir el seño y en vez sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Acaso el helado no sabe bien?"

"Esta bien."

"¿Realmente lo esta?" Pregunto él cuidadosamente, su voz repentinamente bajando a un sedoso tono.

Los ojos de Kaoru rápidamente lo miraron y observaron su expresión, pero él ya había empezado a derramar alegría por medio de su amplia sonrisa. Kaoru trato de no fruncirle el seño.

"Si, Kenshin," dijo ella, dándole una suave palmada su mano, "Esta bien."

Ella de nuevo miro hacia otra parte y la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Kenshin. Ella parecía distraída, hasta distante. Casi un mes había pasado desde la primera vez que se conocieron en una banca del parque en frente del colegio Fujiya. Kenshin se había sorprendido, por decir poco, de la emoción con la que Kaoru había acogido su amistad. Habían estado pasando más y más tiempos juntos desde aquel día, inclusive al punto de verse durante los descansos que tenían en sus trabajos. Incluso Kenshin se atrevía a pensar que la relación de ambos se estaba convirtiendo en algo más que una simple amistad.

Pero, recientemente, ella evadía su mirada más y más y él sabia que ella trataba de esconder algo que mostraba en sus ojos. Él frunció el seño al pensar. Él no podía decir que ella no estuviera interesada en él o que hubiera estado huyendo de él, especialmente desde que ella no perdía cualquier oportunidad que tenia de estar con él. Pero él había notado esa mirada lejana en sus ojos azules cuando él decía o hacia ciertas cosas – casi como si le recordara alguna memoria triste. Él se preguntaba, brevemente, si la ultima relación que ella había tenido había terminado mal o acaso podría ser que él la estuviera ofendiendo. De hecho, él ni siquiera había pensado en preguntarle si ella se encontraba en una relación en ese momento.

Él abrió la boca para preguntar, pero la cerró rápidamente al notar que ella de pronto se puso de pie.

"Kenshin," dijo Kaoru, al mirar su reloj, "Olvide que había confirmado asistir a una conferencia en la universidad."

Kenshin se guardo la pregunta personal. "¿Es otro evento de la biblioteca?" Él pregunto en vez de su otra pregunta.

Kaoru le sonrió. "Si, la biblioteca es uno de los patrocinadores de esta serie de conferencias."

"Ya veo."

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza y se volteo para caminar en dirección de la estación. De pronto, los dedos de Kenshin le rodearon suavemente la muñeca. Ella inmediatamente cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir la sensación de esos ásperos dedos sobre su piel que provocaban un torbellino de emociones. ¿Cuantas veces, ella se preguntaba, cuantas veces se había sentido así antes?

"Kaoru-san?"

"¿Si?" Ni siquiera se atrevía a volverlo a ver, todavía tenia sus ojos cerrados.

"¿Te volveré a ver mañana?"

"Por supuesto." Ella suavemente jalo la mano y él la dejo ir. "Nos vemos."

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, ella se alejo rápidamente. Kenshin la miraba escapar, preguntándose si ella se daría cuenta como él notaba cuando su cara se desplomaba con tristeza.

Kaoru le dio la vuelta a la esquina y presiono su espalda contra la pared, presionó la mano que él le había tocado contra su pecho. Ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, sin importarle que golpeo los fuertes ladrillos detrás de ella. La parte trasera de su cabeza le ardía de dolor pero no tanto como la irritación detrás de sus ojos que le urgía a llorar.

Ella forzó sus ojos a sellarse tan fuertemente como pudo. En este simple aspecto de su vida, ella se sentía completamente inútil y no podía encontrar la fuerza para aceptar la situación. Él era tan similar y diferente al mismo tiempo. Por la enésima vez en ese día, Kaoru se encontró maldiciendo sus habilidades, el día que había sido reclutada por Katsura, el momento cuando se enamoro, y la decisión que había hecho de borrarle la memoria.

_Es mejor haber amado y perdido…_

Kaoru maldijo mientras la simple frase pasaba por su mente como una broma de mal gusto.

…_que nunca haber amado._

No es cierto, gimió internamente. Ella no podía imaginar nada peor que esto – el recordar con precisa certeza la manera en que él la miraba con sus ojos ámbar, como le rozaba la mejilla con sus ásperas puntas de sus dedos, la forma en que conocía todo sobre ella y aun así la había amado. El recordar, imaginar todo lo que pudo haber sido mientras pensaba que estaba sola con sus recuerdos. Él ya no la conocía. Él no la amaba en aquella ardiente e in consumible forma en la que la había amado.

Kaoru estaba sola, y aun peor, había sido completamente olvidada.

Al calmarse, ella se separo de la pared y limpio las errantes lágrimas. Al arreglar su ropa, se reprendió a si misma por perder tiempo necesario. Ella podría llegar tarde a la conferencia y no era correcto ya que ella era la encargada de presentar al orador. Limpio el polvo de su ropa y marcho de allí, sin mirar atrás.

Y fue una fortuna que no lo hubiese hecho, Kenshin pensó, ya que lo habría visto mientras él se apoyaba en la baranda de metal en la calle de enfrente. Él la miro luchar contra si misma y apenas había logrado contenerse de tirarse rápidamente a consolarla cuando ella golpeo la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Acaso alguien la abra herido? Sintió como una puñalada en su estomago mientras la miraba limpiar las lagrimas. Él no se dio cuenta, pero el rostro se le había llenado de una emoción que no tenia nombre.

Casi una hora después, Kaoru ingreso al abarrotado auditorio con una sonrisa. Sus ojos encontraron la cara familiar del director de la facultad de Estudios Humanos Integrados y bajo por las escaleras en frente de la sala de conferencias con gracia y estilo.

"Señor Araki," dijo ella con una elegante reverencia, "Es un placer verle de nuevo."

"Ah, Kamiya-san," le contesto con una reverencia, "Me alegra que haya decidido venir. Esta conferencia estoy seguro que la disfrutara."

Kaoru sonrió. La conferencia programada era acerca de la perdida de la memoria en los adultos jóvenes. ¿Como podría ella no estar interesada en el tópico?

Hayato Araki se volteo hacia al joven que se encontraba junto a él, quien le ofreció una reverencia con respeto. "Este es el asistente de investigaciones del señor Yoshida" dijo él, "Lamentablemente, el señor Yoshida se ha enfermado y no podrá estar con nosotros el día de hoy. Pero él me ha asegurado que su asistente esta mas que calificado para dar esta charla."

Kaoru se volteo levemente y le dio una reverencia cortés. "Estoy muy interesada en su charla, señor eh?" Buscando por un nombre.

"Soujiro Seta, Kamiya-san." Él de nuevo le dio una gran reverencia, su corto, revoltoso cabello café viniéndosele a los ojos.

"Seta-san."

"Bueno, entonces," dijo el señor Araki, mirando a su reloj, "¿Vamos empezando?"

Kaoru asintió con emoción y se acerco al micrófono, sus ojos recorriendo las elevadas líneas de estudiantes. Justo cuando inhalo para hablar, pensó rápidamente en Ikumatsu, quien le había enseñado mucho acerca de etiqueta. Entonces, ella removió lo que quedaba de la soledad que amenazaba con distraerla con el mínimo pensamiento de su vida pasada.

Su boca se abrió y las suaves, sencillas palabras se esparcieron por el auditorio. Ella le agradeció a los patrocinadores y a la universidad. Y luego liberalmente dijo cumplidos acerca del orador, Soujiro Seta, y brevemente explico los puntos principales de la conferencia.

Con una intensa reverencia, ella se aparto del podium y se dirigió al asiento en la fila del frente, a la par del señor Araki. Ella abrió el asiento doblado y se sentó con facilidad. Mientras el joven hombre se acercaba al micrófono con una 'casi' imposible inmensa sonrisa en su cara inocente, el señor Araki se acerco hacia Kaoru y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

"Te estas volviendo más y más buena en esto," dijo con un guiño.

Kaoru se volteo un poco para sonreírle al director de la facultad. "Muchas gracias," le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa, "Creo que me estoy acostumbrarlo a hacerlo."

El director sonrió y las arrugas cerca de sus ojos grises se profundizaron aun más. El no era un hombre viejo, talvez en sus cuarentas, pero la suave piel de su cara mostraba edad y su corto cabello tenia manchas de gris. En su traje azul oscuro y su flamante camisa y corbata, era la perfecta imagen de un reconocido intelectual.

"Es una lastima que no te podamos tener en todos nuestros eventos de la facultad," dijo él con un dramático suspiro.

Kaoru sonrió ampliamente y se volvió hacia al frente para prestarle atención a la conferencia. Soujiro Seta, ella noto, en verdad parecía saber y amar su área de estudio. Él hablaba con ánimo, haciendo gestos y sonriendo todo el tiempo. Ella se encontró sonriendo al escucharlo explicar; su tono amigable y amable comportamiento. Su charla finalizo con un aplauso lleno de entusiasmo y el joven paso varios minutos sonriendo y dando reverencias. Él había pasado la mayor parte de una hora razonando y contestando las preguntas de los estudiantes. El señor Araki y Kaoru miraron y esperaron desde la orilla, ocasionalmente comentando el gran éxito de la conferencia.

"Esa fue una charla excelente," Le dijo el señor Araki al joven asistente mientras él y Kaoru caminaban con este hacia la entrada del edificio, "Estoy seguro que el señor Yoshida no pudo haberlo hecho mejor que usted."

Hasta cuando caminaban, Soujiro logro dar una media reverencia. "Usted me halaga, Araki-san." Se volvió un poco hacia Kaoru, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de jubilo. "¿Usted disfruto la charla, Kamiya-san?"

Kaoru casi se sonrojo bajo la intensidad de los brillantes ojos azules. "Por supuesto, Seta-san-"

"Por favor, llámame Soujiro."

"Soujiro-san, entonces. Fue algo fascinante."

"Me gustaría saber que parte encontró usted ser la mas fascinante, Kamiya-san."

"Es Kaoru." Ellos pararon en frente de las grandes puertas de vidrio y ella se voltio a mirarlo. "Bueno, pienso que"-

El señor Araki interrumpió con una pequeña risa. "Parece que estamos apunto de iniciar una discusión académica," dijo él con una suave sonrisa, "Talvez, deberíamos de tomar algo en un restaurante, ustedes saben," él dijo y le dirigió un pequeño guiño a Kaoru, "Yo siempre busco excusas para pasar mas tiempo contigo."

Kaoru se sonrojo un poco y Soujiro se rió con gusto. "Me gustaría poder aceptar su oferta, pero me temo que debo visitar al señor Yoshida para contarle como estuvo la charla." Él sonrió intensamente. "Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto."

"Cuídate," Dijo el señor Araki.

Kaoru movió la cabeza con respeto. "Fue un place conocerte."

Luego, Soujiro se movió hacia al frente y Kaoru por instinto trato de moverse a un lado para darle paso. Pero antes de que ella pudiera completar el movimiento, sintió que él estaba enfrente de ella, su hombro casi tocando el de ella. Sorprendida, ella lo miro – solo para encontrar que él la estaba mirando, sus ojos azules fijos en los de ella y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Sus ojos se encontraron por un pequeño instante, pero ella sintió como si el tiempo si hubiera detenido. Y luego los dedos de él rozaron los de ella.

La cara de Kaoru se lleno de sorpresa y una sacudida de electricidad viajo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la plantas de sus pies. En ese momento secreto, los ojos de ella se ampliaron a como ella _miraba_.

_Había tanta sangre. Le manchaba las palmas de sus manos y recorría sus brazos. El olor metálico de la misma le agredía su nariz y su garganta dolía de evitar que el vomito saliera. Y encima de ella, podía escuchar los alaridos y ver las formas sin vida de los destrozados cuerpos con ojos sin vista. _

_Pero allí, en medio de la niebla roja: un brillo plateado. Y entonces otro, como destellos de relámpagos. La niebla se disipo y Kaoru pudo ver a lo que mas le temía. _

_Entonces, ella estaba gritando._

"Ten cuidado a donde pisas, Kaoru-san," Dijo Soujiro al atraparla con un brazo cuando ella se tropezó.

Ella volteo sus ojos nublados y se movió lejos del brazo, cuidadosamente examinando la feliz sonrisa que mostraba Soujiro. "¿Qué?"

"Parece que tropezaste con el pie de Soujiro-san," El señor Araki explico servicialmente, "Te habrías caído si él no hubiera sido tan rápido."

"Lo siento mucho," Murmuro Kaoru, sus ojos mirando de un hombre a otro. Ya que ambos hombres todavía se encontraban sonriéndole a ella, ella dedujo que no había estado gritando a todo dar. Ella presiono sus dedos sobre su frente. Se había _sentido_ tan real. Ella miro hacia sus manos y las inspecciono, dándoles vuelta.

"Bueno, entonces," Soujiro dijo en buen modo después una pausa incomoda, su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, "Muchas gracias por permitirme venir." Él se dio vuelta para irse.

Kaoru miro al hombre marcharse, sus desconcertados ojos siguiendo la menuda forma hasta que doblo en la esquina y no pudo verle mas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notado que el señor Araki había puesto una mano en su hombro.

"¿Todavía te gustaría tomarte algo conmigo?"

La pregunta la trajo de regreso al presente. "Oh," dijo ella con una reverencia en forma de disculpa, sutilmente deslizándose de la mano que estaba sobre su hombro, "Lo siento señor Araki. Ya tengo planes."

"¿En este momento?"

"Ah, si." Dio un paso atrás. "Voy a verme con un amigo."

* * *

"Kaoru-san!" 

Ella sonrió mientas Kenshin la metió en su oficina en el departamento de policía. Se tiro agradecidamente en la silla mientras él se quedo de pie frente a ella, apoyándose en la orilla del escritorio.

"Hola Kenshin," dijo ella llena de cansancio, "Siento visitarte tan inesperadamente."

"No hay problema," dijo él, sacando su pañuelo del bolsillo y ofreciéndoselo, "Solo siento que hayas tenido que caminar bajo la lluvia sola y sin una sombrilla. De verdad no se esperaba que lloviera¿verdad?"

Kaoru seco la humedad de su cara con el pañuelo. Ella sonrió con arrepentimiento. "Solo llueve en los días que dejo mi sombrilla en la casa. De todos modos¿Como estas?"

"Mejor ahora," dijo él, "ya que me estas visitando. Debo admitirlo, mi superior parece que tiene algo contra mi." Él suspiro. "Así que¿Que te trae aquí, completamente mojada si puedo decirlo, a mi humilde oficina?"

Kaoru se movió en su asiento. "Pues," ella admitió, "tuve un día un poco extraño. Y solo quería, tu sabes."

Kaoru miro como la cara de Kenshin brillo con gusto. Sus cejas se levantaron, sus ojos violetas se suavizaron y sus labios se estiraron abiertamente. Kaoru miro su transformación y se sintió como un sollozo de felicidad salía de su pecho. Ella rápidamente lo cubrió con una risa avergonzada, presionando los nudillos con la punta de la nariz. Al levantar la mira, ella discretamente limpio las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

Ah, pensó ella mientras miraba la ligera y brillante expresión de felicidad en el rostro de él, esto hacia que valiera la pena el sacrificio – el verlo sonreír libre, sin ningún remordimiento.

Sin pensarlo, ella estiro la mano y acaricio la mejilla de él con la mano. Una nostálgica sonrisa se postro en los labios de ella mientas pasaba el pulgar por la cicatriz que él tenia en la mejilla.

"Oh, Kenshin," ella exhalo suavemente, y retiro la mano de la cara de Kenshin.

"¿mm?" Él atrapo la mano antes que dejara su cara, presionando sus dedos en los de ella.

"Yo, eh…" un pequeño rubor cubrió le cubrió las mejillas.

La sonrisa de él se amplio, en ese momento, y sus dedos se aferraron a los de ella. Él jalo la mano de ella hasta ponerla sobre su pierna, dándole suaves palmaditas. "¿Si?"

Ella se sonrojo profundamente. "Eh, bueno…me preguntaba…"

Kenshin espero pacientemente, inconscientemente hacienda círculos sobre los nudillos de ella con las puntas de sus dedos.

"Bueno, no he podido cenar."

Una de las esquinas de los labios de Kenshin se amplio con una muy conocida sonrisa maligna. El corazón de Kaoru casi paro de latir al ver esa expresión tan familiar para ella. "Tienes hambre, Kaoru-san?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo?" Dijo por ella, librándola de la preocupación de tener que preguntar ella misma.

De nuevo ella sintió con la cabeza, esta vez con entusiasmo.

* * *

"Ah, hola señor Yoshida. Ya regrese." Soujiro anuncio al sucio apartamento con gran entusiasmo, "La conferencia salio muy bien. Le agradezco por sus excelentes notas." 

Él cerró la puerta detrás de él y se quito los zapatos, acomodándolos cuidadosamente en el azulejo en la entrada. Sin ruido alguno, se deslizo hasta la sala.

"Gracias a usted," dijo en voz alta, "Pude conocer a Kaoru-san. Una chica bastante sorprendente, debo admitirlo."

Él se paro cerca de la ventana que daba a la bahía y exhalo fuertemente. El pequeño cuarto de dos habitaciones estaba escasamente amueblado con solo las cosas más necesarias: un viejo futon, una mesa baja y una lámpara amarillezca. Todas las partes planas estaban cubiertas de una ancha capa de polvo y Soujiro sintió un escalofrió al mirar la capa de grasa en las ventanas. Ya hasta se estaba empezando a hundir.

"Yo estoy pensando en encontrar un lugar para vivir señor Yoshida," dijo él en vano.

Él se apoyo sobre la mesa, que estaba cubierta de cubos de papel, y alcanzo un celular que estaba debajo del enredo de papeles. Se enderezo y, abriendo el celular, marco. Solo timbro dos veces antes que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Bueno?" Dijo la voz sin cuerpo al otro lado de la línea con un cierto aire de impaciencia.

"Todo salio muy bien, señor," Soujiro dijo felizmente.

"¿Que paso exactamente?"

"Di una charla de primera clase concluida por un aplauso clamoroso. De hecho fue bastante agradable. Entonces la señorita Kamiya y el señor Akari me llevaron hasta la puerta."

"¿Y?" La voz presionó.

"Si funciono."

"¿Como lo sabes?"

Con la punta de su dedo pequeño, Soujiro dibujo una línea en la mugre de la ventana. "Lo pude ver en los ojos de ella."

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que esta traducción de la historia "Complete me," creada por Linay sea de su agrado. Por favor apreciaría que me dejaran reviews sobre que les parece y si hay algo que es difícil de entender. ¡Muchas gracias a Linay y a todos los que lean esta excelente historia!**


	2. Momentos de Incómodidad

Les pido a los lectores por favor NO comenzar a leer este fic sin antes haber finalizado Broken Pieces, ya que seria una pena echar a perder el final de Broken pieces al leer este fic. ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comprensión! Kero-chan64

* * *

_Notas de Autor: Tengo los MEJORES lectores en el mundo. Muchas gracias a los que mencionaron los detalles acerca de la forma de hablar de Kenshin (dono, de gozaru, sessha, etc.). Lo pensé por mucho tiempo - y decidí no incluirlos en este fic. Antes de que me regañen déjenme explicarles: Kaoru le borro a Kenshin las memorias del tiempo en que mataba así que en este momento el no tiene ninguna culpa y por lo tanto no necesita usar formas para hacerse ver menos. Al mismo tiempo, el es muy educado. ¡Espero que puedan entenderme y apoyar mi decisión!_

* * *

**  
Complétame**

**Capitulo 2: Momentos de Incómodidad**

**Por: Linay**

**Traductor: Kero-chan64  
**

_Yo soy olvidado por ellos como si estuviera muerto,_

_Me he convertido como una vasija quebrada._

_(Salmo 31:12)_

El rítmico split-splat de la lluvia contra la sombrilla que Kenshin sostenía como ellos llenaba el silencio que los acompañaba mientras caminaban por las oscuras calles. El brazo de Kaoru se encontraba aferrado al de Kenshin mientras trataba de evitar que la tensión que sentía en su pecho no llegara a los músculos de su brazo. Ella lo dejo que los guiara mientras caminaban, y aprovecho la oportunidad para estudiar su pálido rostro de reojo. Las líneas que una vez fueron severas ahora eran lisas y sus ojos, aunque observantes, eran relajados y llenos de calma.

Como si supiera que era observado, se volvió y le mostró sus ojos sonrientes.

"¿Si?"

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y miro hacia el frente, avergonzada de haber sido atrapada mirándolo. Segura de que el cuerpo la traicionaría y mostraría su ansiedad, ella deslizo el brazo fuera del de él. Sus hombros chocaban incómodamente mientras ambos caminaban, tratando de no perder el refugio de la sombrilla. Ella se movió un poco hacia afuera, pretendiendo no notar las gruesas gotas que rodaban de los lados de la sombrilla hasta sus hombros. Ella tirito de frío. Entonces, ella sintió los largos dedos de Kenshin enredarse en los de ella. Ella sonrió, tímidamente.

**-d-b-**

La gente la estaba mirando, pensó Kaoru para si misma mientras miraba su plato de comida. Ella sintió el calor de la mirada curiosa y vigilante de la gente en su espalda y supo que se preguntaban como una chica tan joven podía cenar con un oficial de la policía. Ella casi podía saborear el amargo sabor de desaprobación que se respiraba en el aire.

"Sabes, tu nunca me dijiste nada acerca de ti misma," Dijo Kenshin, después de ver a Kaoru mover la comida del plato por media hora sin probar bocado.

Ella se quedo inmóvil en ese momento, como un venado en la mira del cazador, su cuerpo se tenso por complete y sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella se rió nerviosamente. "En realidad no hay nada que decir."

Él alzo una ceja. "Ah vamos," dijo él, poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa con delicadeza, "Solo hay tres cosas que se de ti con certeza: amas el helado de chocolate, trabajas en la Liberia de la Universidad y llueve cuando no traes una sombrilla contigo."

En vez de que ella riera como él esperaba, Kaoru parecía meterse más profundamente en el misterioso silencio. Después de unos momentos de incomodidad, ella finalmente lo miro. "Me gusta leer haiku," dijo con cautela.

Era como sacar un diente, él pensó detrás de una sonrisa alentadora. "¿Cual fue tu especialidad en la universidad?"

Inmediatamente, él se dio cuenta que había hecho la pregunta incorrecta. De pronto Kaoru bajo la cabeza, su pelo tapándole la cara. El apenas capto una serie de incomprensibles murmullos.

"¿Disculpa?" El le pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco.

"Yo nunca fui a la Universidad." Ella levanto la cabeza y a él le pareció como si ella se estuviese preguntando si él la odiaría por eso.

Kenshin estiro su mano al otro lado de la mesa para cubrir la de ella. "No necesitas ir a la universidad para ser inteligente," él le aseguro, "Tu solo eres alguien que es lo suficientemente inteligente para salir adelante sin que un montón de viejos creídos te digan acerca del mundo. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco fui a la Universidad." El se carcajeo. "Al menos, yo no lo recuerdo."

La cara de Kaoru se endureció y las palabras le salieron de la boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. "Tampoco termine el colegio," ella le dijo rápidamente.

"¡Y aun así trabajas en la librería de la universidad!" De Nuevo esa exasperante sonrisa. "Ves, eres una genio."

Los dedos se Kaoru se cerraron en un rígido puño. "Creéme, no lo soy."

La sonrisa de Kenshin desapareció. "¿Por que piensas tan mal de ti misma? Yo no pienso que sea tan malo."

"Tu no lo sabrías." Kaoru ya no podía pensar por encima de las quemantes lágrimas que se le estaban formando en las orillas de los ojos. La mente le daba vueltas y ella miro a su cara llena de verdadera preocupación entre la sombra de las lagrimas. Líneas de preocupación se mostraron cerca de sus ojos y para ella, la expresión era totalmente extraña. Antes, cuando él se preocupaba, la cara se le endurecía, tensa con una tensión visible solo para aquellos que lo conocía. Ahora, sus emociones eran completamente visibles para cualquiera.

Era demasiado normal para que ella lo pudiera soportar.

"Tu nunca podrías comprender." Ella miro hacia otra parte, esforzándose por echar al olvido su historia olvidada.

"Porque no abres tu Corazón a mi, Kaoru?"

El Corazón de ella se contrajo cuando él quito el honorífico que siempre usaba al mencionar su nombre. "Kenshin," ella dijo silenciosamente, "¿Porque crees que nos llevamos tan bien?"

"Yo supongo que es porque tenemos mucho en común."

"¿Como que?" Ella se volvió y lo miro seriamente.

El encogió los hombros con una inocente sonrisa. "Disfrutamos la compañía del uno al otro."

Kaoru espero a que él continuara pero sus labios estaban cerrados. "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Necesitamos otra razón para llevarnos bien?"

Si yo fuera una mujer normal y tu un hombre normal, ella pensó en silencio. Ella estudio la sonrisa de él. "¿No puedes pensar en otras razones?"

_Un pasado bañado en sangre y tallado por una espada, _

Kenshin suspiro dramáticamente. "Bueno, si tu quieres que sea especifico," dijo él, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, "Nos gusta la misma comida, los mismos restaurantes…" El hizo una pausa. "Yo supongo que estoy esperando saber que mas tenemos en común" El encogió los hombros. "Al menos estamos en el mismo rango de edad. ¿Que edad tienes exactamente?" El le sonrió para animarla.

"Tengo dieciocho años," ella dijo de pronto, tirando su mano. "Y ni siquiera trates de decirme que tienes casi mi misma edad. Yo se que tienes veintiocho."

"Como lo supis-" La sonrisa le desapareció del rostro.

"Eso no importa." Su voz se hizo mas fuerte mientras se levanto, su silla hacienda un fuerte ruido al ser movida detrás de ella. Las manos se formaron en fuertes puños a ambos lados. "Eres diez años mayor que yo. Ahora lo sabes."

El también se puso de pie, su cara llena de sorpresa. "Kaoru, yo-"

"¿Te agrado menos ahora? Ella estaba causando una escena pero no le importaba. "¿Bueno?"

Ella pauso un momento, jadeando de todo lo que había dicho sin pensar. Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder, ella dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del restaurante. Cegada por las quemantes lágrimas, ella no vio al hombre que iba pasando por la entrada principal del restaurante. Por consiguiente, ella se estrello contra el pecho del hombre y ambos cayeron hacia atrás en la calle. Ella sintió dos fuertes manos tomar sus brazos y llevarla hasta la acera, bajo el techo del restaurante y lejos de la lluvia.

"Kaoru-san¿que es lo que sucede?"

Kaoru se alejo de los tibios brazos, furiosamente quitándose las lagrimas con la orilla de la palma de la mano, "OH, es usted Soujiro" ella se rió nerviosamente, sintiendo tonta. "Estoy terriblemente apenada."

"Por favor, no te sientas así, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru le miro su alegre cara y estuvo asombrada por unos instantes por el luminoso brillo de sus ojos azules. "Pero yo-"

El puso una firme mano en el hombro de ella. "Por favor," él dijo de Nuevo, "No tienes porque disculparte." El se acerco un poco. "Que paso, Kaoru-san?"

"No es nada, Soujiro," ella mintió, "Por favor no te preocupes por mi. Yo estaré bien."

"Si tu lo dices, Kaoru-san," él contesto y ella podía escuchar la duda aun con su brillante sonrisa, "pero espero que nadie te haya estado hacienda daño."

"Quién es este, Kaoru?"

Ella se dio vuelta y se encontró con la oscura silueta que se encontraba en la puerta del restaurante, bloqueando la tibia luz amarilla que había iluminado el ahora gris concreto a su alrededor. La voz de él era silenciosa, pero estaba rodeada de una dureza que hacia mas fuerte la ansiedad en el estomago de Kaoru. Por un momento, ella no podía respirar.

Fue Soujiro quien rompió el incomodo silencio que se había empezado a hacer mas y mas grande sobre ellos. "Déjeme presentarme," dijo él genialmente, "Mi nombre es Soujiro Seta. Yo conocí a Kaoru-san en la charla de la universidad esta tarde."

"Así es."

Kaoru miro de Kenshin a Soujiro y luego de nuevo a Kenshin y pudo sentir las severas miradas que se daban el uno al otro. De pronto ella se dio cuenta que Soujiro todavía tenia la mano puesta en su hombro. La mente le gritaba que se moviera pero por alguna razón, ella estaba pegada al lugar.

"Kaoru?" La voz de Kenshin era seca mientras se acercaba a ella, dándole una mirada un poco fría sobre su cara.

"Si," Dijo Kaoru rápidamente, irracionalmente sintiendo que necesitaba justificar las acciones de Soujiro, "Lo conocí hoy en la universidad." Ella estaba empezando a llenarse de nervios, como si estar entre los dos hombres la fuera a sofocar. No ayudaba que Kenshin había empezado a mirarla a los ojos. En la oscuridad, ella no podía reconocer los colores que pasaban por los estrechos ojos de él pero ella sabia que se sentía como pegada en el lugar donde se encontraba. Mientras ella estaba bajo la mirada juiciosa de Kenshin, los dedos de Soujiro se sentían como pesas de hierro sobre sus hombros. De nuevo, ella se grito así misma que debía de moverse lejos de Soujiro pero, nuevamente, ella sintió como los músculos estaban tensos y paralizados. A como la respiración de Kaoru empezaba a acelerarse, ella imagino que los dedos de Soujiro estaban esparciendo una presión casi eléctrica por entre sus propios huesos.

"Ya veo." Dijo Kenshin al empezar a darse vuelta para irse.

Al darse vuelta él, la dorada luz que provenía del restaurante se poso sobre su rostro. Fue por un segundo antes que el le diera completamente la espalda que ella pudo mirar la mas ligera sombra de líneas debajo de sus ojos, la obvia marca de que los músculos de sus mejillas se estaban tensando bajo su lisa piel. Y al sentir que ella podría perderlo en ese momento, Kaoru se lanzo a buscarlo desesperada y ciegamente.

Kenshin pauso para mirar hacia atrás al sentir unos dedos rozar el material en su espalda – y su cuerpo se tenso inmediatamente. Como si todo fuese en cámara lenta, él miro como los dedos de Kaoru se resbalaban de su hombro, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y las rodillas se le doblaron. Antes que él supiera lo que había hecho, él la atrapo ya completamente floja en sus brazos. Él la acerco hacia si mismo y la levanto para evitar que sus piernas y brazos no tocaran el mojado pavimento.

"Deberías de llevarla a un hospital."

Los ojos de Kenshin se volvieron a Soujiro, quien aun con una calida sonrisa no lograba llenar de calor sus fríos ojos, color azul. "No te preocupes por nosotros." Sin decir ni una palabra mas, él dio media vuelta y dejo al hombre de pie en la acera.

**-d-b-**

Kaoru lucho por poder abrir sus cansados ojos. Sentía la cabeza pesada, y la dejo poyarse en el almohadón en vez de tratar de sentarse recta en el asiento reclinado en el que se encontraba. Un poso mareada, ella empezó a tratar de abrir los ojos. A como los sentidos le iba regresando al cuerpo y empezaron a funcionar, ella empezó a reconocer el casi silencioso y vibrante gruñido que estaba a su alrededor. Cuando por fin logro deshacerse de la última sombra que le nublaba la vista, ella logro identificar el interior del carro de dos puertas que era de Kenshin.

"Kenshin?" Ella se inclino lo suficiente para a penas poder mirar su tensa forma. No era dificultoso ya que el la había recostado en el completamente reclinado asiento de pasajero.

"Si, Kaoru-san?" La volvió a ver rápidamente.

"¿Que sucedió?" Ella se sintió como si se hubiese tragado la arena playa entera.

"Te desmayaste en frente del restaurante."

"Y Soujiro?"

"Él se fue.

Hubo una larga pausa. Kenshin escucho la respiración un tanto irregular de ella.

"¿Hacia donde vamos?"

"Te llevo a un hospital." Él resalto su punto al cambiar violentamente de marcha.

De pronto él sintió como unos helados dedos se aferraban a su muñeca con sorprendente fuerza. Él se volvió a mirar los ojos azules llenos de miedo de ella.

"No." La voz de ella se quebraba. "No allí."

Kenshin dejo que su frente se frunciera ligeramente. "Necesitas ver a un doctor."

"Yo se de una clínica," ella empezó jadeante.

"¿Una clínica? Pienso que ellos apenas podrían lograr tratarte-"

"Hay un doctor," Kaoru interrumpió, "En el que confió. Por favor, Kenshin," la voz se le quebró, "Por favor llevame a esa clínica en vez de a un hospital."

Los labios de Kenshin formaron una forzada línea y el asintió con la cabeza. "¿Cual clínica?"

"El centro medico Takani"

**-d-b-**

Tan pronto como pasaron por las puertas automáticas de vidrio, Kenshin sintió como Kaoru fue arrebatada de sus brazos. La protesta murió en sus labios en el momento cuando él miro como Kaoru se movía débilmente hacia los brazos abiertos de la mujer. Él miro quedándose sin habla como la mujer mas alta la abrazaba protectiva mente mientras Kaoru empezaba a murmurar palabras incomprensibles en el hombro blanco del uniforme de la doctora. Con una ternura que no llegaba a la dura expresión que tenia en la cara, la mujer sostuvo la temblorosa forma de Kaoru y la empezó a llevar hacia el final del pasillo. Entonces, por razones desconocidas por él, la mujer doctora le dirigió una mirada maliciosa. Él dejo que sus cejas formaran la sorpresa que el sentía a la amargura que ella le transmitía tan fácilmente.

"Himura," ella le decía con tono que le indicaba que ese no era su asunto, "Tu espera aquí."

Sin ninguna explicación ella lo rechazo con un una simple sacudida de su largo y negro cabello. Kenshin solo podía mirar como se alejaba. Él suspiro, sus hombros cayendo con resignación.

"¿Como supo ella mi nombre?" Él se pregunto en voz alta.

"Megumi Takani sabe muchas cosas, Himura-san."

Kenshin se volvió para mirara el alto y oscuro hombre cuya presencia había sentido anteriormente pero que había mostrarse hasta este momento. Él hizo nacer una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo, mientras que evaluaba al otro hombre – quien él podía notar lo estaba observando fría e indiferentemente.

"Yo soy Aoshi Shinomori," finalmente dijo el hombre, claramente impresionado por la radiante sonrisa de Kenshin, "¿Porque esta usted aquí?"

"Yo estaba con Kaoru-san esta noche, Shinomori-san."

Los ojos oscuros de Aoshi se cerraron parcialmente. "¿Que estaban haciendo?"

Repentinamente sintiéndose como si estaba siendo interrogado por un padre celoso, Kenshin levanto sus palmas abiertas y dijo deferentemente, "Solo estábamos cenando algo."

Los delgados labios de Aoshi se movieron un poco hacia abajo. "¿Cuanto tiempo tiene de conocer a Kaoru-san, Himura?

"Solo unos meses." Él hizo una pausa. "Ella es una chica maravillosa."

En vez de responder al comentario, Aoshi empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás – lo que Kenshin tomo como la aprobación para poder seguirlo por el largo corredor. "¿Estas algo familiarizado con el Centro Medico Takani?"

Kenshin no contesto con rapidez. Él miro a su alrededor, lentamente dejando que la visión de los paredes blancas y los pisos de linóleo fueran recreados por su mente. Ellos pasaron por una puerta abierta y Kenshin observo rápidamente una larga mesa de conferencias rodeada de modernas y estilizadas sillas. Repentinamente, una imagen de un cuarto desastroso, lleno con muebles tirados por todos lados y rodeado por una ventana de vidrio apareció en su mente. Su frente se arrugo un poco. En la visión de su mente, el cuarto no de un blanco esterilizado. Estaba pintado completamente rojo.

De pronto él negó con la cabeza, haciendo desaparecer la inquietante imagen.

"No," él respondió tranquilamente, "Nunca antes he escuchado de este lugar."

Aoshi permaneció en silencio.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a Ane himura, CiNtHiA, Kaoru-chan, Akari-Aoi y da-witch por sus reviews! Gracias a ustedes tengo animos para seguir adelante! y a Linay eternas gracias por permitirme traducir este fic: )**


	3. Grafica de opuestos

_Notas de traductor: _**¡Gracias por los reviews¡Por favor dejen más! Ya que estos son los que me animan a continuar traduciendo **

* * *

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los consejos. Comprendo que este es un capitulo pequeño pero sino lo publico ahora se que no tender otra oportunidad de hacerlo hasta de un mes o dos. Así que confió en que comprendan porque es pequeño._

* * *

**  
Capitulo 3: Grafica de opuestos**

**Por: Linay**

**Traductor: Kero-chan64**

_El amor más grande es _e_l de aquel _

_Que dio su vida por sus amigos_

_(Juan 15:13)_

Kaoru hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como Megumi acomodaba sus un-cooperativos miembros en la cama del hospital. Mientras Megumi le aseguraba las delgadas sabanas alrededor, Kaoru temblaba de frío.

"No se como explicarlo, Megumi," ella susurro, hundiéndose en el colchón y jalando las sabanas hasta cubrirle la barbilla. "Paso tan rápido, tal como paso en el laboratorio de Kanryuu…"

Ella dejo que su voz se perdiera en el silencio. Megumi se dio vuelta, siguiendo la mirada de Kaoru, y vio a Aoshi y a Kenshin en la puerta.

"Para que lo trajiste aquí, tu ninja idiota-"

"él nos la trajo, Megumi-san," Aoshi interrumpió rápidamente, mientras él tomaba unos cuantos pasos dentro del cuarto.

Desde afuera, Kenshin miro como Aoshi se acerco al lado de Kaoru y puso una mano en su hombro. La pálida chica alzo la mirada a la cara del hombre alto y sonrió cariñosamente.

"Estoy bien, Aoshi," ella susurro, "Por favor no te preocupes por mi."

"Tu siempre me has dicho lo mismo, Kaoru-san," le contesto, "Y nunca te he hecho caso."

Kaoru suspiro al dejar que su cara se relajara, los labios formaron una ligera sonrisa mientras ella se ponían cómoda en su almohada. "Siento hacer que te preocupes."

Aoshi negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Megumi, que se encontraba mirando en forma directa y recriminante a Kenshin.

"Hay algo que desea preguntarme, Takani-san?" Kenshin le pregunto, su voz suave pero sus músculos tensos bajo el escrutinio de su fuerte mirada.

"Tiene mucho que explicar, señor," dijo ella, con voz feroz.

"Megumi," dijo Kaoru, sus ojos cerrados por el cansancio, "Por favor no recrimines a Kenshin. No es su culpa."

"¿Como puedes decir eso?" Pregunto Megumi, su fuerte mirada todavía concentrada en el pelirrojo, "él fue-"

"Megumi-san," Interrumpió Aoshi, "Al menos deberías de hablar con Himura afuera para que Kaoru-san pueda obtener algo de descanso. Tu deberías recordar que ella lo necesita."

"Tu," le dijo apuntando un dedo hacia Kenshin, "Afuera."

Mientras Megumi se dirigió furiosamente hacia fuera, un despistado Kenshin la seguía, Kaoru jalo la oscura manga de la Aoshi. "él no recuerda nada. Por favor, no dejes que ella le diga la verdad de su pasado, Aoshi," ella le dijo casi sin aire, "Se que ella quiere lo mejor para mi pero no quiero que él lo sepa."

Aoshi frunció el ceño suavemente al sentir los dedos de Kaoru resbalarse de su manga. El brazo de ella cayó contra las sabanas y ella se dejo envolver en el profundo sueño inducido por las drogas. Rápidamente él salio del pequeño cuarto, siguiendo el sonido de las pisadas.

Kenshin estaba un poco intrigado por la aparente aversión que la doctora parecía tenerle. Él parpadeo cuando la miro darse vuelta para darle la cara tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del rango de oído de Kaoru.

"¿Que estas haciendo exactamente?" Ella le demando una explicación, mientras le enterraba una larga uña roja en el pecho. "Te dije-" Ella paro a la mitad de su acusación al ver a Aoshi, quien repentinamente había aparecido detrás de ella, le puso su mano en el hombro y se apoyo para acercarse y murmurarle algo en el oído. Kenshin miro como las cejas de la doctora se levantaron. Ella quito la mano de Aoshi de su hombro y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. "¿Estas seguro?" La voz de ella llena de incredulidad.

En respuesta, Aoshi solo pudo asentir con la cabeza calmadamente. Megumi negó con la cabeza en forma testadura.

"Imposible. No puedo imaginar que ella haya hecho algo así." Ella agarro el cuello de la camisa de Aoshi y jalo la oreja de él hacia sus labios. Sus dientes rastrillándose, ella murmuro duramente, "Ella lo _amaba_. ¿Porque lo haría olvidarla?

Aoshi quito los dedos de su camisa y se distanció suavemente. "No lo se."

Megumi se dio vuelta nuevamente para apuntar el dedo de nuevo hacia Kenshin - solo para encontrar que él ya no se encontraba allí. "¿Cuando se fue-?" Ella busco por todo el pasillo por algún signo o pista del hombre. "Ni siquiera lo escuche marcharse."

"Él puede haber perdido sus memorias," Comento Aoshi secamente, "Pero no su talento."

**-d-b-**

Kenshin estaba de pie junta al cuerpo dormitante de Kaoru, sus ojos descansaban en la expresión tranquila del rostro de ella. Por la forma en que los ojos se movían debajo de sus pálidos parpados, él supo que ella estaba soñando.

Acerca de que, él se preguntaba a si mismo.

Sus labios se fruncieron al mirar el ligero movimiento de respiración en el pecho de ella. Ella era un enigma, esta joven. En cada oportunidad, otro misterio se presentaba a si mismo. Como podía ser, se preguntaba a si mismo, que él nunca se había preguntado la edad de ella. Su delgado cuerpo, los rasgos inocentes, la forma en que hablaba– todo gritaba adolescencia. Y aun así, él siempre había asumido que no tenían importancia.

Verdaderamente, ella era solo una niña. Al contrario de él, era imposible que ella cargara un peso tan grande como el que mantener la paz que Kyoto había creado para si mismo. Él aun recordaba los horrores que había cometido el viejo gobierno, recordaba sus desaparecidos padres y vecinos, recordaba los gritos que aun resonaban en sus sueños. Kenshin no sabia como la paz había sido restaurada pero él estaba dispuesto a matar, dispuesto a utilizar su técnica asesina para asegurar que la paz no se destruyera. Alguien tan joven como ella jamás podría comprenderlo.

Y aun así…

El rostro de ella se encontraba relajado por el sueño, él pensó, no tocado por las suaves líneas de preocupación que le llenaban la frente cuando ella le escondía cuando estaban juntos. Era una expresión demasiado madura para alguien de su edad. Él frunció el seño un poco al pensar en ello. Cuando él la había conocido por primera vez en el parque, él había sentido el calor parecido al del sol cuando ella le mostraba su sonrisa. Pero entre mas trataba él de acércasele, mas lejos se sentía. Hasta cuando ella sonreía, él se encontraba pensando que había algo que no estaba bien; como si hubiera algo que se había que no encajaba como antes. Mas y mas seguido él la encontraba escondiéndole la mirada como si acababa de probar algo muy amargo y no podía dejar que él viera esa expresión.

El misterio que la rodeaba se extendía aun más.

¿Porque insistiría ella en ir a un clínica relativamente poco conocida en vez de a un hospital¿Porque el doctor de ella lo odiaba así¿Porque un obviamente excelente experto en artes marciales trabajaría en una clínica? Las preguntas le daban vueltas rápidamente en su mente.

A su lado, los dedos de Kaoru se contrajeron ligeramente.

Atraído por el repentino movimiento, la mirada de Kenshin se concentro en las manos de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al notar los gruesos cayos en la palma de la mano y las delgadas y blancas cicatrices que seguían hasta su antebrazo. ¿Porque él no había notado esto antes? Él estiro la mano para recorrer sus dedos por un largo mechón de su negro y brillante cabello. Él dejo que los suaves cabellos se deslizaran por las puntas de sus dedos y luego cuidadosamente levanto las puntas para rozarlas con sus labios.

¿Quien era esta chica?

**-d-b-**

Cuando Kaoru lentamente se fue despertando, luz se filtraba por las persianas que se movían un poco. Ella inhalo el freso aire de la mañana, y pudo escuchar el distante bullicio del trafico afuera. Con un suspiro, ella se recostó sobre su lado. Abriendo sus ojos con pereza, ella estiro el brazo hacia el otro lado del colchón para abrazar el hombro desnudo de Kenshin.

Cuando los dedos de Kaoru tocaron el frío metal de la cama del hospital en vez de la tibia piel, ella se sentó de un tirón, sus ojos buscando con desesperación.

Entonces una ola de dolor le golpeo la cabeza y ella cayo contra la cama, las palmas de las manos presionadas sobre su frente.

"¿Kenshin?" Dijo ella con la voz entre cortada, los ojos empezándole a arder.

La cabeza le empezó a vibrar de dolor y ella apretó los dientes con dolor. Se sentía como si choques eléctricos estuvieran pasando rápidamente por cada cavidad nerviosa en su cuerpo y como si su estomago intentara salírsele por la garante.

"Kenshin!" esta vez fue un gemido de dolor.

Ambos Aoshi y Megumi vinieron rompiendo por la puerta. Megumi corrió al lado de Kaoru. Llena de pánico, ella presionó sus dedos contra el punto del pulso.

"Demasiado rápido," Dijo ella casi sin aire.

"¿Que le esta sucediendo?" Dijo Aoshi rompiendo su usual silencio mientras observaba a Megumi tratar de atrapar los temblorosos miembros de Kaoru y empujarla de nuevo a acostarse.

"No lo se," Contesto exasperadamente Megumi.

"¡Para ya!" Kaoru se retorció repentinamente, sus ojos muy abiertos y sin vista y su cuerpo se revolcaba violentamente.

Megumi se esforzaba, sin mucho éxito, por mantenerla quieta. Ella le dio una mirada a Aoshi por el encima de hombro. "Idiota," le grito ella, "Ayúdame, entupido."

La cara de Aoshi formo una rara expresión de furia al moverse hacia delante para retener el revoltoso torso de Kaoru. "¿Como puedes dejar que esto pase? Le reclamo. "¿Que clase de doctor eres?"

"No es mi culpa, pedazo de tonto." Megumi le grito, dándose vuelta para sacar una jeringa. Ella lleno la jeringa y le dio un suave toque para remover las burbujas de aire. "Si tu la hubieras protegido como debías cuando estaba con nosotros, nada de esto hubiera pasado nunca." Ella agarro el antebrazo de Kaoru y le inyecto el transparente líquido. "Es tu culpa por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que Battousai…"

La enojada voz de Megumi se transformo en silencio a como el cuerpo de Kaoru cayo flojo e inconsciente. Un incomodo silencio se poso en el ambiente entre ellos. La doctora lentamente dejo el brazo de Kaoru escaparse de sus dedos y dejarlo caer sobre la cama.

"Aoshi," comenzó ella, su voz en un tono silencioso y forzado, "No se que me hizo decirlo." Ella paro un momento.

"Yo, también lo hice," Dijo Aoshi, sintiendo el incomodo silencio, "No se porque dije cosas como esas. Me disculpo."

Megumi asintió con la cabeza, apenas tomando en cuenta que Aoshi había salido de cuarto. Ella continúo mirando a Kaoru, frunciendo los labios. Los labios de la joven chica aun se encontraban temblando levemente y sus delicadas cejas se encontraban fruncidas en consternación. Megumi tiernamente corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente de Kaoru.

"Aoshi," la doctora le dijo al salir del cuarto, "Esto no puede ser normal."

"Nunca ha pasado." Aoshi se paro rectamente al alejarse de la pared donde estaba reclinado. Sus brazos cruzados tensamente sobre su pecho.

"Si tan solo supiéramos mas," Megumi pensó en voz alta, "No tengo ni idea de que esta causando esto en ella."

Aoshi cerró sus ojos, su cara sin expresión alguna. "Se estira, y se esparce como las olas del océano." Él pauso y se detuvo antes dejarse ir hacia atrás. "Su fuerza es como la furia de un tifón."

Por instinto, Megumi estiro la mano para ayudar al pálido hombre. "¿De que diablos estas hablando?"

Aoshi abrió sus ojos azules. "El aura de ella." Él explico, "Es como se siente su aura."

Megumi solo puedo fruncir el seño.

**-d-b-**

"Déjame aclarar esto." Él tomo un largo y lento respiro del cigarro que se encontraba casualmente entre sus dedos cubiertos por los blancos guantes. "No lo _recuerdas_."

"Es correcto, señor."

"Hmph." Él estudio el brillo color naranja al final de su quemante cigarrillo. Soplo en este de entre sus dientes y miro la ceniza blancas desvanecerse en el aire. "Y yo pensé que era solo un rumor."

"¿Que es, señor?"

Hajime Saitoh, capitán de la policía, volteo su mirada color jengibre hacia una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la fuerza policíaca – una adquisición a la que él ciertamente se había opuesto. Él sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos, una sonrisa que haría que cualquiera mojara los pantalones del miedo. "Bueno, Kenshin Himura, Yo no se si debería decírtelo." Sus ojos se estrecharon, puso el extremo de su cigarro en un cenicero cercano. "Y de nuevo ¿que es exactamente lo que quieres?"

Kenshin no parpadeo. "Requiero permiso para buscar cualquier archivo policiaco que incluya mi nombre o el de Kamiya-san."

"Bueno," Dijo Saitoh, inhalando con paciencia llena de sarcasmo. "Puedo ver como beneficiaria _tu _memoria si buscaras archivos acerca de ti mismo – que, te digo, no te llevaran a nada nuevo – pero ¿porque sobre la chica?"

"No estoy seguro."

Saitoh volvió los ojos con exasperación.

"Pero yo creo que tenemos alguna conexión." Kenshin no se movió ni reacciono bajo la mirada de Saitoh; de hecho, él parecía sentir mas confianza bajo la misma.

"Y si tienes algún tipo de conexión," Acentuó Saitoh, su tono gritando un indistinguible desprecio, "¿Estas seguro que quieres descubrir que es?"

"¿Porque no querría descubrirlo?" él le levanto la ceja incrédulamente.

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si hay una razón por la que no recuerdas lo que hiciste? Saitoh saco otro cigarro de la caja en su escritorio. "Tu," casi lo escupió, "puedes seguir mejor sin saberlo."

"¿Porque dirías eso?" El tono de Kenshin se lleno de cautela.

"¿Acaso no piensas que puedo ver a través de tu transparente mascara? Saitoh bufo al ponerse de pie, lentamente deslizándose alrededor del escritorio. "Si estuviste tratando de esconderme tu talento, hiciste un trabajo muy malo. Es bastante sencillo para mí reconocer que tú fuiste entrenado en algún estilo de artes marciales. Y bastante bien, también."

"¿Porque mis habilidades tendrían algo de importancia?" Kenshin frunció el seño.

Saitoh quito la ceniza de su cigarro recién encendido. Él hablo pasivamente, soplando el humo hacia el techo de la oficina. "¿Tu de verdad lo has olvidado?" le dijo con una sonrisa vacía. "Eres bastante afortunado al haber olvidado tus memorias de ese tiempo," le dijo pensativamente. Luego, con voz mas alta, "Esta bien, tienes mi permiso. Pero, no me culpes cuando te arrepientas de haberlo hecho."

**-d-b-**

Él se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, mirando el atardecer. Era hermoso, se dijo a si mismo, todos los colores pasteles mezclándose entre si. De pronto, se agacho con la palma de su mano presionada contra su boca. Tosió violentamente, su pecho temblando.

Soujiro se sentó nuevamente y, limpiando la mano en su pañuelo, se esforzó por respirar.

"Has trabajado duro."

Soujiro sonrió ampliamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de la orilla de su boca. "Lo intento"

"Solo un poco mas es todo lo que pido de ti."

"Por supuesto." Su sonrisa se amplio de una forma casi imposible mientras él se volvió a mirar al rojo atardecer.

**-d-b-**

"Megumi," Kaoru luchaba por evitar que su voz se quebrara "Por favor, Megumi." Ella se sentía tan distante, como si intentara salir de una densa niebla de puro dolor.

"No se si debería. Kaoru." Le dijo Megumi, su voz llena de incertidumbre, "La droga no es aun legal y si te atrapan con ella… No quiero que atraigas atención hacia ti misma."

"¿Y el caer en el piso convulsionando no atraerá atención hacia mi?" Kaoru rió débilmente. "Estos episodios, yo nunca he tenido tantos en periodos tan cortos de tiempo. No puedo luchar contra ellos, Megumi."

Megumi miro hacia otro lado. "Esta píldora, Kaoru," le dijo discretamente, "La invente cuando aun estaba… trabajando para Kanryuu." Ella trago nerviosamente. "Nada bueno puede venir de esa época. Nada de lo que hice fue para el beneficio de nadie."

Ella sintió los fríos dedos de Kaoru atrapar los de ella. La joven acercó la tensa mano hacia su regazo. Le dio unas palmadas para calmarla. "Todo está bien, Megumi."

"No, no lo esta. Nosotros probamos esta droga en algunos sujetos de prueba humanos. Y no todos ellos," ella empezó a respirar entre cortadamente "reaccionaron normalmente."

"Tu me has dado esta píldora antes."

"Pero solo raramente – nunca en las cantidades que necesitarías para mantener estos episodios bajo control."

Kaoru apretó la mano de Megumi. "Por favor Megumi, no lo puedo soportar. Y cada vez que suceden, puedo escucharte gritando. Incluso escucho a _Aoshi_ gritando.

"Nosotros dejaremos-"

"No es solo eso. Yo veo… cosas." Kaoru se escalofrió involuntariamente. Por un momento, ella se quedo en silencio. Entonces, ella la miro, sus ojos suplicantes. "Por favor, Megumi."

La doctora respiro profundamente. "Te daré un poco, Kaoru. Pero tienes que prometerme no tomar mas de una píldora al día – y solo si despiertas con los síntomas que has estado teniendo. El violento vomito, dolor de cabeza y mareos."

"Lo prometo."

"Y una cosa mas."

"¿Si?"

"Quiero que me digas, Kaoru," dijo Megumi, "porque lo hiciste."

"¿Hacer que?"

Megumi le sonrió tristemente. "¿Porque le borraste la memoria¿Porque escogerías estar sola?

"Yo no estoy sola, Megumi."

La mujer sostuvo la mejilla de Kaoru en la palma de su mano. "Y yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Pero ambas sabemos que Kenshin y tu, despreciable como era, tenían una conexión como ninguna otra en el mundo. Así que¿por que te harías daño de esta forma?"

La sonrisa calida de Kaoru se transformo en una expresión vacía. "Lo ame," ella dijo mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas. "Y lo iban a asesinar. Yo tome la decisión de salvarlo." Su expresión se mantenía vacía, aun cuando las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Aun puedo ver sus ojos." Su voz se volvió distante. "Aun puedo recordar el momento cuando él olvido quien era yo." Kaoru tomo una pausa, los músculos se tensaron con determinación. "Pero él esta vivo y eso es todo lo que importa."

De repente Megumi la atrajo hacia si, su propio pecho temblando. Kaoru miro por encima del hombro de su amiga, las amargas lágrimas irritándole los ojos y dejando quemantes trazos de memorias por su cara. Aoshi la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, sus ojos azules imposibles de leer.

Kaoru le hablo por encima del hombro de Megumi, su voz determinada a pesar de su sufrimiento. "Esta bien," dijo ella, "Yo quise darle la oportunidad de disfrutar la paz por la que él había trabajado tan fuertemente. Todo está bien."

Aoshi no necesitaba decirle que ella estaba tratando de convérsese a si misma. Él no necesitaba decir que ella en realidad no hubiese querido cambiar su felicidad por la de él, aunque ella lo hizo porque lo amaba. Él no revelo que él sabia que no estaba bien, que nunca estaría todo bien.

Pero en vez de decirle que podía ver detrás de su mascara, él camino hacia donde ella lo estaba mirando impasible desde el hombro de Megumi. Sin palabra alguna, él puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, su palma cubriéndole la frente.

Kaoru cerró los ojos.

**-d-b-**

_Ellos habían sido felices alguna vez._

_Cuando él cerraba los ojos, él aun podía ver su pequeña casa. Estaba apretada entre las otras casas y tapada por la sombra de las paredes que la rodeaban pero aun así era un hogar feliz para él. Ellos apenas tenían un pequeño patio, ni siquiera tenia césped, pero él siempre había jugado entre las macetas a las que su madre amaba cuidar. Él jugaba bajo la sombra del muro del este mientras su madre rociaba las plantas tropicales con su botella de spray. _

_Y entonces, cuando el sol empezó a dar colores naranja y azules al cielo, la puerta de su patio sonaría al abrirse y su padre entraría por ella. En ese momento, Kenshin podía ver la cara de su madre llenarse de emoción. Él recordaba la fuerte mano que acariciaba su cabeza al pasar su padre._

Pero les habían robado su felicidad.

_Kenshin recordó el primer evento que inicio la caída de su pequeña familia. Los gritos habían venido de la entrada de la puerta de madera del patio. Desde la parte de atrás de las vestimentas de su madre, él había mirado por entre las rendijas entre la puerta y el marco de la misma. Él solo podía ver sombras moverse, pero él podía escuchar claramente._

_Y lo que él escucho, deseo nunca haberlo oído._

_Había gritos. Era una voz, gritando más alto que los gritos de muchas personas. Extrañamente, el vecindario de repente parecía más silencioso que la tumba._

_Pero su padre, su valiente, tonto padre, nunca había sido capaz de observar y callar ante la injusticia. Así, Kenshin lo miro abrir las puertas a la oscuridad y salir afuera. Él miro, por la última vez, como su padre desaparecía por última vez en el callejón afuera de su casa. _

_Y entonces vino el enfermizo sonido de carne siendo partida en dos. Tal vez los gritos habían cesado. Tal vez, tal vez, talvez. Él nunca pudo estar seguro, porque su madre lo había jalado dentro de la casa y se habían acurrucado en una esquina. _

Entonces se dio cuenta que él no podía escuchar nada por encima de sus propios gritos.

**-d-b-**

"Yahiko." Kaoru abrió sus ojos, una sonrisa genuina le adornaba el rostro. "No me digas así."

"¿Por que no? Es cierto, vieja gruñona." Una sonrisa perversa se poso en los rasgos del joven muchacho. "¿Adonde has estado, fea?"

Ella le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

"¿Te estas haciendo lenta o que?"

Ella sonrió lentamente. La sonrisa perversa de Yahiko perdió su brillo.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto, acercándose mas.

"Por supuesto que si."

El muchacho bufo, mirando hacia el otro lado.

"Mocoso." Los dedos de Kaoru saltaron rápidamente a pellizcarle la mejilla.

"¡Ow, vieja gruñona!" Yahiko grito indignado, quitando la mano de ella de un golpe, "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Por verte tan miserable en un hospital. Vas a deprimir al paciente, jovencito."

"Para tu información, esto es una _clínica_."

"Burlista." Dijo al ignorar el comentario agitando la mano. "De todos modos¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Solo asegurándome que no que hayas metido tu trasero en demasiados problemas."

"OH, Yo no me preocuparía por problemas." Kaoru rió guiñándole el ojo. Se sentó y dio un suspiro. Luego extendió los brazos. "Así que¿Adonde estas viviendo ahora, Yahiko?"

"Aquí, allí, en cualquier lado." Él se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de ella y miro hacia la pared. "Me preguntaba, de hecho, si podría quedarme en tu apartamento por algún tiempo."

Kaoru le levanto la ceja con incredulidad. Como respuesta a su largo silencio, Yahiko la miro cuidadosamente de reojo.

"Esta es idea de Megumi¿verdad que si?"

"De Aoshi, de hecho."

"Bueno, no puedo culparlos por preocuparse."

"No," Asintió Yahiko un una sonrisa burlona, "No puedes. Tu eres un accidente con pies."

Kaoru le dio un golpe en manera afectiva. "De todos modos¿adonde están ellos?"

"Abajo. Esperando a que tu vago trasero se empiece a mover."

"Entonces¿cuando nos vamos?"

"En este momento, estaría muy bien."

"Bueno, pequeño ingrato, ayúdame a levantarme."

"Inútil."

"Delincuente."

Yahiko, a pesar de sus crudos insultos, sostuvo el codo de Kaoru firmemente mientras ella se levantaba de la cama. Cuando las plantas de los pies tocaron la fría cerámica, ella casi brinco de sorpresa.

"Cuidado, vieja gruñona." Yahiko la afianzo. "Con tu vejez te estas haciendo inútil."

"Muchas gracias." Ella le dijo sarcásticamente, despeinando su puntiagudo cabello.

"¿Lista?"

Kaoru asintió y, poniendo una mano en el corto hombro del muchacho para apoyarse, ellos se dieron vuelta y se dirigieron a la puerta. Ella paro repentinamente. "Mi ropa."

"OH, por el amor de-"

"Yo no voy a tomar el bus con esta reveladora bata de dormir."

"Bueno yo no voy a hacer otro viaje."

"Te dije, no voy a tomar el bus-"

"No te preocupes."

Kaoru se congelo y Yahiko se lleno de tensión al volver a ver ambos al dueño de esa inolvidable voz. Kenshin se encontraba parado a 5 pies de ellos.

"Tu-" Yahiko empezó a reprochar, "Tu prometiste que ella estaría-"

"Kenshin," Kaoru interrumpió, enterrando los dedos en el hombro de Yahiko. "Él es Yahiko, uno de mis…amigos." Ella trago saliva nerviosamente mientras Kenshin alzaba la ceja con incredulidad al muchacho, agachándose a darle una respetuosa reverencia. "No te esperaba."

"Lo siento," dijo él, dando un paso adelante, "No pude venir antes. Tenia algunos asuntos de que encargarme."

"¿Asuntos?" Yahiko pregunto irritablemente.

Kenshin asintió y sonrió. "Un pequeño trabajo de investigación." Su mirada no se movía de la cara de Kaoru.

"¿Investigación?"

Aunque él le estaba contestando al muchacho, los ojos de Kenshin no dejaron los de Kaoru. "Soy un oficial de policía, jovencito."

"¿Tu?" Yahiko exploto con incredulidad. "¿Tu eres un oficial de policía?"

"Si, de hecho lo soy." Él repentinamente parecía estar muy cerca. "¿Kaoru?" Le extendió la mano.

Ella tomo un hondo respiro y le tomo la mano, dejándolo que la guiara adelante y hacia él. Había algo en su expresión que la hacia sentir aprensiva. Su sonrisa era calida, pero había algo oculto, e imposible de leer, sentimiento en sus ojos que hacían que Kaoru se sintiera atrapada.

En vez de darse vuelta inmediatamente para ayudarle a caminar hacia el pasillo, Kenshin la atrajo hacia si hasta que sus narices casi se podían tocar. "Te llevare a ti y a Yahiko a casa," Kenshin ofreció con un tono que Kaoru noto no era algo que pudiese negarse o discutirse.

Así que, ella le respondió en la única forma que podía usar con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien," Kenshin dijo con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo que no lograba invadir la seriedad que mostraban sus ojos. Él se acerco, su respiración calentado la mejilla de ella. "Y Kaoru," él dijo, "Una vez que lleguemos, hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas."

La boca de Kaoru se seco por completo.

Miles de pensamientos le cruzaron la mente a ella. Ella se preguntaba, mientras la sangre le invadía las orejas, si todo el sacrificio había sido en vano. Si acaso ¿había ella destrozado su felicidad, solo para que el pasado trajera su maligna presencia a su vida?

El acurruco el brazo de ella en el de él y cuidadosamente la empezó a llevar hacia afuera, Yahiko los seguía.

Y todo lo que ella podía escuchar eran sus propios gritos.

**-d-b-**

_Notas de traductora: _**¡Gracias por los reviews ya que es lo que me motiva a continuar¡ Es una lastima que sean tan pocos reviews así que POR FAVOR si lees el fic dime que opinas! **


	4. Interrogación

_Notas de la traductora:_¡Hola a todos! Disculpen que me tomara tanto tiempo traerles este capitulo pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer en la universidad. ¡Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo! Con este capitulo estamos al día con Linay-sama hoy 8/13/06. YAY

**Complétame**

**Capitulo 4: Interrogación**

**Por: Linay**

**Traductor: Kero-chan64**

_Pues con mucha sabiduría viene mucho sufrimiento;_

_Entre más conocimiento, más dolor._

_(Eclesiásticos 1:18) _

"Así que¿como se conocieron ustedes dos?"

Y así comenzó su cuidadosa, y muy peligrosa, conversación de tratar de evitar el tópico de discusión.

"Bueno," Comenzó Kaoru lentamente, moviéndose incómodamente con el menor ruido posible en el asiento de pasajero de cuero del carro de Kenshin. Ella trago ligeramente, su mente corriendo a mil por hora.

"¿Son ustedes primos¿O hermanos?" Kenshin cambio de marcha y acelero sin problema alguno.

"No realmente." Dijo cautelosamente Kaoru mientras frotaba el borde de su falda entre sus dedos. "Nos conocimos bajo extrañas circunstancias, de hecho."

Mirando por el espejo retrovisor, Kenshin no dejo pasar la mirada seria que se encontraba dirigida en la rígida expresión de Kaoru. "¿De verdad?" su voz era contemplativa.

"Mhm." Asintió Kaoru con la cabeza. "Un día chocamos, de hecho literalmente, y desde entonces hemos sido amigos."

"Con que así es."

Los labios de Kaoru formaron una tensa línea al estudiar de reojo el tranquilo aire que despedía Kenshin. Él tenía una expresión vacía, pero ella ya sabia lo que significaba esa expresión sin vida, ella podía sentir como él estaba analizando lo que ella decía. Ella lo miro pensar y vio sus tranquilos ojos mirar de la calle al espejo retrovisor y luego regresar a la calle. Ella sintió su mano moverse, sintió la ágil gracia que el despedía al cambiar las marchas.

Y entonces, sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

Sorprendida, Kaoru solo podía devolverle la mirada.

"¿Que?" ella dijo rápidamente, demasiado sorprendida para tener cuidado al hablar.

Él le levanto la ceja con incredulidad y ella casi podía sentir como él podía ver todo lo que ella sentía y pensaba.

"¿Ustedes chocaron uno contra el otro?"

"Si." Las defensas de Kaoru se activaron. "¿Y que?"

La otra ceja de Kenshin se alzo antes que Kenshin regresara la mirada a la calle. "Solo confirmando algo." Su voz era profunda e hizo que Yahiko apenas pudiera contener retorcerse en el asiento.

Kaoru lo miro sospechosamente. "¿Que es lo que quieres confirmar exactamente?" le pregunto, su tono amargo con irritación.

"Solo cuanto confías en mi."

"¿Que?"

Él dejo que su mirada dejara la de ella por un momento. "No me insultes."

Ella se tiro hacia atrás en el asiento. "¿Disculpa?"

"No me insultes," él le repitió, su tono cortante, "Si no quieres decirme la verdad, ese es tu problema. Pero no me mientas."

Kaoru sintió que el torso le presionaba el pecho. Rojo le subió del cuello hasta las mejillas y ella trato de controlar su respiración. "Ya, mira aquí-"

"Hey Kenshin," Yahiko dijo repentinamente desde el asiento trasero, "Puedes dejarme aquí."

Kenshin lo miro por encima de su hombro. "¿Estas seguro que tus padres no se molestaran si no te llevo hasta tu casa?"

"Uh, no." Yahiko ya se encontraba tratando de soltar el cinturón de seguridad. "Estoy completamente seguro que no les importara. Yo necesito… uh de todas formas necesito comprar algo de camino a casa."

Kenshin se acerco a la acera y los seguros se subieron. "¿Estas seguro?"

"Por supuesto."

Kaoru se dio vuelta en su asiento y le tiraba dardos al chico con la mirada. "No te atrevas a dejarme aquí con-"

"Te cuidado de camino a casa, Yahiko."

"Uh, gracias. Adiós, Kaoru." Yahiko murmuro al salirse del carro y escapar.

"¡Tu dijiste que me llevarías a casa!" Kaoru le grito justo antes de cerrarse la puerta del carro.

Los seguros del carro se cerraron.

"No te preocupes," Kenshin le dijo al arrancar de nuevo, "Yo te llevo a casa ahora."

-d-b-

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te conocí?"

"Por supuesto."

Soujiro sonrió. "Yo estaba viviendo con mi padre en aquel tiempo¿verdad que si?"

"Tu viviste con tu padre hasta la edad de doce. ¿Todavía lo puedes recordar?"

El joven hizo una mueca de dolor al serle introducida la fina punta de la aguja en su piel. Lentamente, su acompañante le inyecto un líquido transparente en el torrente sanguíneo.

"él era," Soujiro cerro los ojos, "Un hombre muy serio. No pude verlo sonreír ni una vez. Pero él era un buen hombre, supongo. Nunca me hizo falta techo ni comida."

"Cierto. Pero entonces viniste a vivir conmigo."

"No lo comprendía entonces."

La jeringa fue sacada y Soujiro sintió el frío del antiséptico en la punzada que había quedado.

"Bueno, Yo no soy ni bondadoso ni bueno, como lo fue tu padre. Y sufriste muchísimo al inicio."

"Supongo que si." Soujiro abrió sus ojos azules como el mar. "Pero aprendí rápidamente¿verdad que si?"

"Si, de hecho mas rápido de lo que yo esperaba."

"Era solo cuestión del tiempo para que yo aprendiera la verdad."

"Y que verdad es esa Soujiro?"

"Que solo los fuertes sobreviven."

"Y proteger a los débiles es una perdida de tiempo."

Repentinamente, la sonrisa varonil desapareció del rostro de Soujiro al él doblarse, temblando. "Yo no soy débil."

-d-b-

"Esto es bonito" Kenshin dijo educadamente al entrar ambos al ascensor.

Kaoru resoplo, mientras rebuscaba entre sus llaves. Las puertas de metal de cerraron y el ascensor empezó a subir con un gruñido.

"¿Hace cuanto vives aquí?"

"Algún tiempo."

"¿Tu vecinos son amables?"

"Lo suficiente."

"Eso es bueno."

"Lo se."

El elevador paro ruidosamente. Ambos salieron hacia el pasillo. Kaoru lucho por tranquilizar su asustado corazón al comenzar a caminar hacia su, en un punto de él y en otro de ambos, apartamento.

"¿Piensas que tus padres les moleste que te traiga a casa?"

Kaoru paro de caminar. Ella cerró los ojos, sus dedos apretando la llave. Los pasos de Kenshin pararon junto a ella.

"¿Kaoru?"

"No vivo con mis padres." Ella abrió los ojos y tomo un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Vives sola?"

"Si." otro paso.

"¿Tus padres viven en la cuidad?"

"No."

Ambos pararon. Ellos estaban frente a la puerta.

"¿Les molesta que vivas lejos de ellos? Pareces estar muy joven para vivir aquí sola."

Kaoru le dio vuelta a la llave en la cerradura. "Mis padres están muertos." La puerta se abrió.

"Lo siento."

Ella no respondió. En vez, ella entro al apartamento. "Gracias por traerme hasta mi casa." Su mirada baja para evitar ver el look que él tenia en su rostro, ella se dio vuelta para cerrarle la puerta, para sacarlo de su mente. Ella empujo la pesada puerta y la cerro dejando caer su cuerpo en la madera de esta, presionando su mejilla en la dura superficie.

"Es un lugar bonito."

Ella dio un brinco desde la puerta solo para encontrar que Kenshin ya se encontraba 5 pies dentro de la sala.

"¿Viviste aquí con tus padres?"

"No." Kaoru marcho hacia la cocina, su tono claramente exasperado. "¿Acaso hay algo en particular que te gustaría saber?" le pregunto, tirando las llaves en el mostrador y abriendo la llave del fregadero para lavarse las manos.

"¿Cuando murieron tus padres?"

Las manos de Kaoru se inmovilizaron bajo el agua. "¿Disculpa?"

"¿Cuando murieron tus padres?"

Kaoru frunció el seño y miro a Kenshin, que simplemente se encontraba en el centro de apartamento mirándola. Sus miradas se encontraron y la de él la retaba a intentar mentirle.

"Cuando tenia nueve." Kaoru sacudió el agua de sus dedos y cerro la llave. Ella le dio la espalda y agarro un paño. "¿Porque quieres saber?"

Ella escucho el crujir del piso al moverse él cerca del mostrador.

"Leí algo interesante en la estación de policía hoy."

"¿Que tiene que ver con muerte de mis padres?"

"Bueno," Kenshin dijo lentamente al llegar al mostrador de mármol, "Me preguntaba si sabias lo que los archivos decían acerca de… la historia de tu familia."

El paño, en el que Kaoru se encontraba ocupada retorciendo con sus blancos dedos, estaba en grave peligro de ser estirado sin posibilidad alguna de reparo. "No lo sabría," ella dijo, no atreviéndose a hablar mas fuerte que en un simple suspiro.

Kenshin dejo un dedo deslizarse por el lizo mármol mientras caminaba a lo largo del mostrador y le daba vuelta a la única barrera física entre ambos. "Cierto," le dijo, entrando a la cocina, "Eso es bastante sorprendente."

Ella rió secamente. "¿Es esto algún tipo de interrogación?"

"De alguna forma."

La expresión de Kaoru se endureció y ella tiro el paño en mostrador. Ella se dio media vuelta para enterrar un dedo lleno de ira en el pecho de Kenshin. Pero el corazón casi se le congelo cuando ella sintió los ásperos dedos de Kenshin en su muñeca, parándole la mano.

Sus sorprendidos y azules ojos miraron el rostro de él. Él la miraba con una expresión llena de seriedad. El corazón de Kaoru salto con aprehensión. Arrancando su muñeca del apretón de él, ella estiro las manos hacia la camisa de él y enterró sus dedos en el material de esta.

"¿Que?" Ella lo atrajo hacia si. "¿Que demonios tratas de decir?"

"Realmente," empezó él, calmadamente quitando los dedos de ella de su camisa. "Cuando empecé a buscar información en los archivos de la policía a tu nombre no encontré nada. Pero por alguna razón, cuando busque información sobre mi, la única cosa que encontré fue un fólder viejo con el apellido de tu familia escrito en el."

Kaoru se puso pálida y dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella se dio media vuelta y se alejo de el, agitando la mano. "Aun no tengo idea de adonde vas con esto," ella dijo desinteresada.

Kenshin la siguió hasta el vestíbulo. "No estaba seguro de la conexión ni yo mismo," le dijo, su voz tranquila, "hasta que pensé en ello." él paro la huida de ella al jalarle el brazo y darle vuelta. "El nombre en el archivo era Kojiro Kamiya. Y, es un hecho, Kamiya no es el nombre mas inusual en Kyoto pero-"

"Kenshin," Kaoru dijo, su mandíbula fuertemente tensa, "Ninguno de mis familiares se llaman Kojiro. Y de hecho ese archivo pudo haber sido puesto allí por equivocación. No necesariamente tiene algo que ver contigo."

"Puede ser, pero los dependientes de Kojiro Kamiya fueron escritos como Yuki Kamiya, su esposa-"

"El nombre de mi madre _era_ Yuki," dijo Kaoru, "Pero el nombre de mi padre era Naohiro. La información ni siquiera calza."

"Su esposa, Yuki, quien se divorcio de él para casarse con un hombre llamada Naohiro y tuvo una hija, una cierta Kaoru Kamiya." él hizo una pausa y vio como la sangre se dreno de la cara de Kaoru. "¿Acaso hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"Yo…" Kaoru dudo, levantado una mano para masajear su frente, "Yo no tengo idea de lo que estas diciendo."

"¿Estas segura?"

"He dicho," Kaoru repitió, empujándolo con indignación, "Que no se lo que eso significa."

"Bueno," dijo Kenshin, "De cualquier forma, dijiste que tus padres murieron cuando tenias nueve años, que es, por coincidencia, hace nueve años. Pero en el perfil policial que leí, Kojiro Kamiya fue asesinado hace solo cinco años."

"Ni siquiera se quien es ese," Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás, "No se que significa esto o porque estas hablando de ello."

Kenshin la estudio calmadamente, mirando sus ojos brillar desafiantes al poner una mano en su cintura y cambiar de pose. Él se preguntaba si ella sabría que más decía el archivo de Kojiro Kamiya. Él se preguntaba si ella lo escondía detrás de su rabia o si ella no lo sabía. Ambos se quedaron así por un largo momento, desafiándose uno al otro.

Abruptamente, Kenshin se dio media vuelta y camino a la sala. Él paro frente a la chimenea y miro hacia arriba.

"Esas espadas son hermosas, Kaoru."

Él levanto su mano para pasar un dedo sobre el largo de la funda de madera.

"No las toques." Kaoru estaba de pronto detrás de él, su voz ligeramente fría.

Él se dio vuelta para ver sus muy alerta y serios ojos. "¿Porque no?"

Los músculos faciales de ella se contrajeron. "Porque no."

"¿Y porque no?"

"Porque _nadie _tiene permiso de tocar esas espadas."

"Yo _he_ estudiado el arte de las espadas," le dijo, "No necesitas preocuparte; No me haré daño."

Ella dio una pausa y luego repitió, la voz un poco quebrada, "Nadie toca esas espadas. No de nuevo."

"¿De nuevo?"

Kaoru se dio vuelta rápidamente. "Por favor," le dijo suplicándole, "Por favor, creo que necesito una siesta. No me estoy sintiendo bien"

"¿Porque," él pregunto, presionando, "¿Porque no me hablas?"

"Yo necesito descansar." Kaoru tembló cuando él le jalo el brazo y le dio vuelta para que lo mirara.

"Dime," él dijo suavemente, las puntas de sus dedos rozando suavemente bajo su mejilla, "¿Estas son tus espadas?"

Ella tomo un fuerte suspiro y encontró que ella no le podía mentir, no cuando él se encontraba tan cerca de ella. "No," ella dijo, su suspiro entrecortado.

"¿De quien son, entonces?"

Nuevamente, ella se alejo de él. "Eso no importa ahora. Por favor, Kenshin, _por favor _solo vete." Ella camino lejos de él y hacia su cuarto. "Necesito tomar una siesta. Te veo después." Rezando fervientemente que él solo se fuera, ella entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta suavemente tras de ella. Kaoru se apoyo en la puerta y se dejo resbalar hasta que estaba sentada en el piso.

Ella espero, hasta escuchar sus pasos. Ella no los oyó hasta que pararon justo frente a su puerta. Y entonces el se alejó y ella escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y cerrarse.

Entonces, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, Kaoru lloro.

-d-b-

"Fue encontrado hace una hora por los que limpian el hotel." Saitoh fumo su cigarrillo, su cara fría y sin sentimiento alguno. "Al parecer ha estado muerto menos de cinco horas."

Kenshin entro al fétido cuarto. Sin expresión alguna, él noto las paredes manchadas de sangre, el cadáver mutilado en la cama y, finalmente el pedazo de papel pegado a la pared por una larga espada japonesa.

Sin palabra alguna, él camino hacia la nota y se acerco, tratando de leer los caracteres en la poca luz. Un profundo fruncir de frente se imprimió en su rostro.

"Shinsaku Takasugi, ministro de relaciones interiores," Saitoh leyó por encima del hombro del hombre mas bajo, "ha sido encontrado culpable de proteger a los débiles, y por esta misma razón diluir la fuerza de Kyoto, y conspirar para secuestrar a uno de los nuestros."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido."

"Firmado, Los fuertes."

"¿Has escuchado de este grupo antes?" Kenshin pregunto, dándole la espalda al papel y dirigiéndose hacia donde yacía el cuerpo.

"Si," contesto Saitoh.

"Entonces ¿La nota tiene algún sentido para ti?"

"Realmente no." él tomo un profundo respiro del cigarrillo. "Pero si se que Takasugi fue una parte clave en el establecimiento del nuevo sistema de gobierno que tenemos en Kyoto."

"Así que quien quiera que lo haya asesinado no esta muy feliz con la reorganización de la cuidad que hizo Katsura."

Saitoh retorció los ojos. "Obviamente."

"¿A quien crees que lo están acusando de secuestrar?"

"Yo tengo una idea." El capitán de la policía también se movió a estudiar el cuerpo.

"¿Me vas decir cual es tu idea?" Kenshin pregunto probando.

"No en este momento. Tendré que discutirlo con mi superiores primero." él paro por un momento y quito la ceniza de su cigarrillo. "De cualquier modo, Yo creo que seria prudente que empezaras a tener una espada contigo, junto al arma regular."

"¿Por?"

"Tu _eres_ talentoso con la katana¿o no lo eres?"

"Si. ¿Y?"

"Porque este grupo terrorista en particular esta obsesionado con las tradiciones de los samurai. Y como puedes ver en la escena del crimen, ellos cometen sus asesinatos con espadas y otras armas de nuestro pasado."

"Ya veo." Un silencio lleno de tensión se esparció en el cuarto, que apestaba con muerte. "Takasugi, Shinsaku." Kenshin respiro suavemente.

"¿Lo conocías?"

"No lo se," Kenshin dijo honestamente, "Pero él se ve… algo familiar."

"Hm."

"Sus tobillos fueron quebrados. Sus rodillas, también. De hecho, parece que los huesos de todos sus miembros fueron quebrados," Kenshin comento al evaluar la escena.

"Pero el murió por decapitación," Saitoh continuo, apuntando al delgado espacio entre el cuello y los hombros, "Y alguien tomo su tiempo para poner la cabeza cerca del cuello. Un mensaje ¿talvez?"

"Así que este no es un crimen al azar."

"Poco probable."

El cuerpo de Takasugi se encontraba tirado en las sabanas empapadas de sangre, sus largos miembros acomodados en varios ángulos para mostrar que habían sido fracturados. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y mirando hacia arriba. Simultáneamente, Kenshin y Saitoh miraron hacia el techo.

Allí, pintadas con sangre, estaban las palabras que hicieron que la sangre de Kenshin se helara. Vagamente, como separado de su propio horror, él se preguntaba como el perpetrador había logrado garabatear los caracteres en el amarillento techo. La sangre debe haberle corrido por el brazo mientras lo pintaba; debe haberle goteado sobre su cara que miraba hacia arriba. Aun cuando Kenshin no tenia idea de lo que las palabras significaban; aun cuando él no sabia nada de la organización que se hacia llamar a si misma Los Fuertes, él reconoció la amenaza en las palabras inscritas en sangre.

"_Nosotros la encontraremos."_

-d-b-

Kaoru estaba sentada en la orilla del dojo, inhalando el olor de los frescos y recién limpiados pisos de madera-dura cuando el dolor de cabeza que le partía la cabeza la ataco. Ella se agacho y resistió las ganas de vomitar. Ciegamente, ella jalo su bolsa y registro en ella, buscando el pequeño contenedor de pastillas que Megumi le había dado. Ella quito la tapa sin cuidado y con desesperación dejo caer varias pastillas en la palma de su mano. Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella hecho las pastillas en su garganta. Ella se acurruco en si misma por varios minutos y espero que los analgésicos tomaran efecto. Cuando ella finalmente sintió que podía respirar sin temblar, aflojo sus miembros y se sentó con un fuerte suspiro.

"¿Que tal esta, Kaoru-san?"

"Podría ser peor," le respondió, mirando a Aoshi, quien se sentó junto a ella. Ella asintió en dirección a los estudiantes que se dispersaban gradualmente. "Sería mejor si pudiera alejar mi mente de ello."

"Bueno," Dijo Aoshi, "Tu podrías esperar hasta que lo estudiantes se vayan. Hay algunos bokken que sobran en la pared del fondo."

"Gracias." Kaoru se puso en pie, estirándose. "De verdad lo apreciaría."

"Yo iré a supervisar a Yahiko," dijo Aoshi, también poniéndose en pie, "él esta siendo entrenado en kendo."

Kaoru sonrió. "Gracias Aoshi."

Él le levanto una ceja.

"él necesita algo que hacer," ella elaboro, "Y él siempre ha querido aprender artes marciales. Así que, gracias."

La expresión del alto hombre se suavizo. "Tu deberías de hacer algo también, Kaoru-san. El ejercicio te haría muy bien."

"Hm." Ella sonrió y se dirigió hacia la pared del final a tomar un bokken para practicar mientras Aoshi dejo el dojo tan silenciosamente como había entrado al mismo.

Cuando el ninja entro al fresco patio, Yahiko aun estaba practicando descargar su espada de madera en un ataque frontal. Él podía ver como el muchacho se imaginaba a sus enemigos frente a él.

"Detente," él comando tranquilamente al acercarse al chico, "No muevas tu espada sin control."

Yahiko paro de cortar el aire con su espada y seco el sudor de su frente con la orilla de la manga de la camisa. "¿Que? Lo estaba controlando."

"Muéstrame."

Yahiko asió el bokken fuertemente y lo descargo con mucha fuerza.

"Alto," Aoshi dijo cortantemente y el muchacho se congelo en medio movimiento.

"No pienses solo en tus brazos cuando descargas tu espada hacia el frente," dijo Aoshi con paciencia, "Tu necesitas controlar todos los músculos de tu cuerpo. Por ejemplo¿Sabes la posición exacta de tu pie en este momento?"

La cara de Yahiko se frunció mientras pensaba y luego se desplomo de su pose congelada. "No, no lo se."

"Un maestro en artes marciales debe siempre saber donde están las partes de su cuerpo, sin olvidar sus armas. Y es por eso que un control completo es absolutamente necesario." Aoshi hizo una pausa y se tenso. "Esta de acuerdo, Kenshin Himura?"

Yahiko se dio vuelta para ver a Kenshin parado en el portal de la entrada, sus fríos ojos concentrados en Aoshi.

"Si, Lo estoy."

"No sabia que los oficiales de policía tenían permitido cargar espadas."

"Una nueva política," Kenshin respondió. Él miro como la expresión de Yahiko se lleno de horror al sus ojos ver la larga espada colgándole de la cadera. Él ignoro las preguntas que inmediatamente resurgieron debido al aparente miedo del muchacho. En su lugar, él dirigió su fría mirada a la cara tranquila de Aoshi.

"¿Adonde esta ella?"

-d-b-

Ella se encontraba trabajando duramente en una compleja kata, sus brazos y piernas moviéndose con exquisita precisión. Ella estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Él podía percibir el olor de la sal del sudor que brillaba en la piel de ella. Su mandíbula estaba solidamente cerrada y sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación mientras ella se movía fluidamente de un movimiento a otro y él se preguntaba por cuanto tiempo había estudiado ella el arte de la espada.

Quizás, él pensó mientras caminaba con pasos largos hacia el centro del cuarto, esas muy-usadas espadas eran de ella, a pesar de lo mucho que ella lo había negado.

Ella le estaba dando la espalda, ella descargaba su espada para practicar hacia el frente y luego dándose vuelta para completar un ataque horizontal. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kenshin tomo su espada por la funda y la empujo hacia arriba para que así la madera conectara con un sonoro crack.

Sorprendida, Kaoru se congelo. Los ojos de ella no podían separarse de la visión de su mano en la funda de su espada. El corazón de ella le empezó a latir fuertemente como saliéndosele del pecho y los ojos le empezaron a arder dolorosamente.

_Después de todo… _

"¿Kaoru?"

El sonido su voz trajo consigo una ola de pura rabia y ella apretó los dedos en la espada de madera.

_Después de todo lo que hecho… _

Furiosos ojos azules se enfocaron en su cara, sus rasgos tensos en cólera. "¿Porque?" Su voz era silenciosa, y agitada por todas las cosas que ella no podía decirle.

Él le frunció el seño al automáticamente tener que compensar la fuerza que ella repentinamente contra la funda de su espada. Ella dio un paso atrás repentinamente, deslizando su espada y quitándola. Las lisas superficies se deslizaron una contra otra mientras ella se distanciaba, su ira era palpable en el aire.

"Esa espada." Ella resalto cada palabra con fuerte entonación.

"El capitán de la policía recomendó que tuviese una conmigo."

"¿Porque?" Ella escupió la pregunta.

"Porque un nuevo grupo de criminales están usando espadas." Él considero la agresiva tolerancia críticamente. "Además, tu tienes dos espadas en tu apartamento y acabas de mostrarme que estas familiarizada con el arte. Yo no veo cual es el problema."

Kaoru fue inmediata e irracionalmente invadida por una rabiosa furia que se expandió desde su pecho hasta cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Con un inesperado grito, se lanzo hacia delante y descargo la espada contra él con todas sus fuerzas. Sin sorprenderse mucho, Kenshin reacciono a la práctica amigable, golpeando el bokken de ella de lado con una seca carcajada. Pero Kaoru no pauso en su ataque. Ahora silenciosamente enfurecida, ella roto un poco y intento cortarlo viciosamente. Kenshin fácilmente saco la espada, aun en su funda, del cinturón de su pantalón y bloqueo el corte descendente. Kaoru cayo agachada y se giro para darle una patada, con la intención de barrer sus piernas de debajo de él. Kenshin salto hacia atrás para evitarlo, y luego apunto su espada hacia arriba para responder al siguiente movimiento de Kaoru. Ella lo estaba arrastrando hacia un pequeño combate, y el sintió que era mas que una practica amigable. Sus ataques no intentaban desarmarlo, más bien herirlo. Él lo sabia, por la incansable fuerza con la que ella lo había atacado, que ella estaba intentando apuntar a sus miembros y el centro de su estomago. Ella estaba intentando dejarlo incapaz de pelear al quebrar sus huesos o sacando el aire de los pulmones de un golpe. Kenshin acepto el reto con entusiasmo y estaba algo sorprendido, aunque no amenazado, por el nivel de habilidad que ella poseía.

Entonces, en medio del revoltijo de ataques, Kenshin noto algo que casi logro que él se dejara golpear.

Kaoru estaba llorando.

Ella marcaba ataques devastadores rastrillando los dientes y con ojos llenos de determinación. Pero las lágrimas estaban silenciosamente deslizándose por las mejillas de ella y goteando de su mentón. En ese momento, Kenshin decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

Y al Kenshin levantar su espada para bloquear uno de los furiosos ataques de ella, él libero la hoja de su funda. La lisa espada conecto con el acero y cayo en inservibles piezas a los pies de ella.

Ella paro, el pecho de ella subiendo y bajando fuertemente. Él no espero que ella empezara a pelear en un combate de mano-a-mano. Su propia espada cayo al suelo al él dar un paso adelante y atraerla contra su pecho, sus brazo sin ceder y tan fuertes como bandas de acero.

"¿Porque estas llorando?" Los labios de él presionados en su oreja.

"Déjame ir." Su entrecortada respiración la traicionaba, aun cuando su voz era tranquila.

"Dime." Él solo apretó sus brazos aun más.

"¡No puedo!" Su llanto lleno de angustia.

Kenshin solo le soltó el cuerpo lo suficiente para atraparle la cara entre sus gastadas manos. "Kaoru." Él le quitaba las lágrimas que le bajaban por su suave rostro con los pulgares. "Tu puedes decírmelo."

Los dedos de ella encontraron las muñecas de él y ella intento quitarse las manos de su cara. "No puedo."

"Si puedes." Su tono era serio mientras él apoyaba su frente contra la de ella. "Y lo harás."

El decir que Kaoru no estaba tentada a soltarle todos los secretos de su pasado seria una mentira. Ella quería decirle todo con desesperación, compartir la historia de ambos. Mientras el corazón se le retorcía con indecisión, ella imagino ser protegida por él de nuevo, estar con alguien que entendía su vida. Pero entonces, ella también imagino la imagen de completo terror cuando el nuevo y perfecto Kenshin descubriera su empañado pasado – sus ensuciadas manos e imperdonables pecados. Y aun cuando él se diera cuenta que ella le había mentido acerca de la relación de ambos. Él definitivamente la odiaría, ella lo sabía.

Y así, Kaoru se arranco de la esperanza que le daba ese abrazo. "No puedo," ella le dijo dándole la espalda, "Y no lo haré."

Él estaba silenciosamente detrás de ella y ella se mordió fuertemente el puño. "Lo siento." Las palabras dejaron sus labios contra su propia voluntad.

"Investigue una escena de un asesinato el día de hoy." Su voz era callada y tranquila, un duro contraste con lo que había sido hace algunos minutos. "Sucedió en un motel a unas cuadras de donde tu vives."

"¿El que esta cerca de la estación del tren?"

"¿Lo conoces?"

Kaoru casi sonrió al dejar caer sus brazos para que colgaran a los lados de su cuerpo. ¿Como podría ella olvidar ese motel? Aunque manchado y sucio, ese había sido el lugar donde había pasado los últimos momentos felices con Kenshin.

"Si." Ella se pauso. "¿A quien mataron allí?"

"Su nombre era Shinsaku Takasugi-"

"¿Takasugi?" Kaoru se dio vuelta para darle la cara, "¿Acaso dijiste Takasugi?"

"¿Lo conoces?" La sorpresa estaba escrita en todo el rostro de Kenshin.

"¿Takasugi esta muerto¿Como?"

Kenshin dio un paso adelante. "¿Que es lo que sabes? Él exigió.

Ella no estaba escuchando lo que él le pregunto. "¿Quien lo asesino?" Ella le quito la mirada, con una mano cubriéndose la boca. "¿Quien querría asesinarlo?"

"Kaoru." Kenshin la tomo por los hombros. "¿Cómo sabias de ese nombre?"

"No puedo creer esto."

"¿Qué es lo que _sabes_?" Kenshin la sacudió.

Los ojos asustados de ella se encontraron con los de él y por primera vez no estaban llenos de cautela. "No te involucres, Kenshin," le dijo, tomándolo por la camisa y jalándolo hacia ella, "Por favor no te involucres en esto."

Kaoru miro como la cara de Kenshin cambiaba. Sus cejas se juntaron, las esquinas de sus labios se movieron hacia abajo y la sospecha fue llenando los ojos de él.

"Kaoru," él hablo lentamente, "¿Porque no debería involucrarme en esto?"

"Porque," dijo ella impotentemente, "No quiero que salgas herido."

"¿Porque saldría herido? El policía en Kenshin había emergido y la estaba interrogando.

"Porque es peligroso."

"Ya te he dicho que he pasado años entrenando con la espada en combate. ¿Porque estas tan preocupada¿Existe algo que deberías decirme, Kaoru?"

Ahora, era el turno de Kenshin para mirar la cara de Kaoru cambiar de expresión. Ella se puso pálida, toda la sangre se le fue de la cara y de pronto, la joven y valiente mujer no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

"Kenshin," le dijo ella y había un tono en la voz de ella que él nunca había escuchado antes, "Cuando encontraste a Takasugi – y si, yo lo conocía – ¿Cómo era la escena?"

"No pienso que-"

"¿Lo asesinaron con una espada?" Kaoru interrumpió, su voz en un tono distante, "¿Estaban algunos de sus huesos quebrados¿Había sido torturado?"

"Kaoru," él pregunto, su agarre en sus hombros mas fuerte, "¿Como sabes esto?"

Tomo un rato para que ella pudiera devolverle le mirada. "No importa, Kenshin. Todo lo que se es que hay personas en este mundo que harían cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieren. Y ellos te mataran, torturaran o mutilaran a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. No quiero que te metas en esto."

"Sabes quien hizo esto, Kaoru?" él se acerco mas para que ella no le pudiera esconder la mirada.

"No," ella respondió con franqueza.

"¿Tu sabes porque hicieron esto?"

Ella negó con la cabeza.

"Kaoru," él dijo, pasando sus palmas por el delgado cuello de ella, "No puedo evitar sentir que me estas escondiendo algo."

"Yo conocí a Takasugi," dijo ella, sin parpadear, "él tenia sus pecados pero era un buen hombre. Y el fue… amable conmigo." Una seca, triste sonrisa se formo en sus labios. "Cuando lo conocí, él estaba peleando por una causa en la que él creía. Era una buena causa, pero sus métodos eran brutales-"

"¿Estas defendiendo a los asesinos, Kaoru?" Kenshin evito que su tono sonara acusatorio, pero sus pensamientos no podían parar en su mente.

"Mi Kenshin," Kaoru sonrió tristemente y se movió muy cerca de él, acariciando sus mejillas con las puntas de los dedos, "Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Yo no se quienes son los asesinos o por lo que están peleando." Ella se acerco aun más y cuando hablo de nuevo, sus labios casi tocaban los de él. "Pero ¿que harías si encontraras a estos hombres, Kenshin?"

"Yo los llevare a la justicia."

"¿Y si ellos se rehúsan a ir contigo?"

"Yo los forzare." Kenshin de pronto sintió como si ella fuera la que estaba conduciendo la interrogación.

Ella estaba tan cerca ahora, tan cerca que el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba. "No lo ves," le dijo en un suspiro, "Si te involucras, serás como ellos – tu pelearas como ellos, tu mataras como ellos." Ella se alejo de pronto y Kenshin inmediatamente extraño su calor. "Y esa _cosa,"_ dijo ella despectivamente, apuntando a la espada que estaba a unos pies de ella, "Nada bueno vendrá de esa cosa."

"Esta es la razón por la que vine a Kyoto," él le dijo tranquilamente, "Para proteger la paz de cualquier forma posible."

Él miro como la misma, triste y vencida sonrisa le adorno el rostro.

"Lo se," ella dijo, caminando y pasándolo hacia la puerta, que era un brillante rectángulo de luz en la oscuridad del dojo, "Tu harías una guerra para proteger la paz."

Ella pauso en la entrada, y miro por encima de su hombro hacia él, su cuerpo una silueta gris por la luz. Todo lo que Kenshin podía ver era un par de ojos azules, hechos luminosos por las muchas lágrimas.

"Y tu empuñaras tu espada, Kenshin, y muchos morirán por tu mano." La respiración de ella se agito por un segundo. "Y al final, cuando tus manos estén sucias con la sangre de los criminales, tu lo lamentaras."

Y entonces Kaoru se dio media vuelta y dejo a Kenshin en la oscuridad.


	5. Nuevo Descenso

**Complétame**

**Capitulo 5: Nuevo Descenso**

**Por: Linay**

Traductor: Kero-chan64

_Clasificado:_ T por el angst, algo de gore y situaciones perversas.

_Sumario_: AU, séquela de En Pedazos. Todo lo que Kaoru quiere es olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante con su vida. Pero cuando Kenshin se encuentra envuelto en una investigación que revivirá su olvidado pasado, ellos se encuentran envueltos en una pelea sangrienta por el poder.

_Notas de autora:_ **Oh si, he decidido enfocarme solamente en esta historia y terminarla antes de de continuar con todas las otras ideas que tengo en la mente. Con esto dicho aun continuare escribiendo pedacitos de otras historias que me gustan. Si las quieres leer, las estaré poniendo en mi livejournal (el link a este esta en mi profile o remueve los espacios de: l-i-n-a-y . livejournal . com) **Que? Hice un update? No puede ser. Espero que les guste. Releí la historia completa y debo decir que no estoy particularmente feliz con el capitulo 2 pero seguiré así en vez de devolverme y editarlo. Disfruten leyendo.

Notas de traductora: **¡Hola a todos! Siento mucho no haber terminado este capitulo antes, pero me temo que habia estado demasiado ocupada. En este momento me encuentro en Costa Rica, que es mi pais natal, después de haber vivido casi 4 años en USA. Espero pronto tener acceso a internet en mi casa y pronto ingresare a la universidad aca! Por favor deséenme suerte! Gracias por sus reviews y a Linay-sama por continuar con esta excelente historia!**

**

* * *

**

La Paz opaca la prosperidad;

La prosperidad opaca el orgullo;

El orgullo opaca el prejuicio;

El prejuicio opaca la guerra;

La Guerra opaca la pobreza;

La pobreza opaca la paz.

_- Anónimo_

El olor era imposible de no reconocer. Distinto y aun así ligero, él lo podía oler en toda la cuidad. Se esparcía en todos los suspiros silenciosos que pasaban por debajo de las puertas cerradas. Se levantaba como un ligero perfume cuando el observaba los ojos escurridizos de algún dueño de una tienda local o los pasos rápidos de alguna mujer que jalaba a sus hijos a cruzar la calle.

Kenshin esperaba en la ocupada intersección e inhalo el hedor del miedo.

La luz se puso en verde y él empezó a cruzar la calle, sus ojos atentos para notar el creciente sonido de la gente que pasaba por allí en ese momento preocupados por sus trabajos sin querer ver a nadie cara a cara. Era evidente para él que la gente de Tokyo no había olvidado las redadas o los efectos que quedaron de una guerra que fue casi civil. La gris cuidad estaba saliendo de un estado de pobreza, sus edificios de concreto que se encontraban decayendo estaban siendo remplazados por casas y negocios que eran mas sólidos. Él había escuchado que antes de que Choshu tomara el poder, Tokyo había sido el escenario del crimen organizado. El limpiar a Tokyo de los jefes de la mafia y la violencia de las pandillas había sido un proceso largo que había requerido de una fuerte de la presencia de la policía. Pero, Kenshin reflexionó, se había logrado. El capitán de la policía, Saitoh, había explicado como su equipo había ido por cada uno de los rincones oscuros para sacar a todos los criminales con su propia fuerza de gran justicia. Y así, la aprensiva fragancia del miedo y la sospecha era pesado en el sucio aire, evidente en las miradas furtivas y en las armas que habían sido escondidas inultimente.

Sus ojos persiguieron un destello y su mirada se dirigió al azul vivo que era la cola de una niña. No podía evitar pensar en la última vez que había tenido una interacción con Kaoru en el dojo. Después de ese momento lleno de lágrimas, en esa práctica llena de emociones, ella había salido del cuarto y lo había dejado. Cuando él finalmente había podido recuperarse, él corrió hacia el patio, solo para encontrarse con la mirada del muchacho del cabello despeinado. Yahiko no había dicho ni una palabra, aun cuando Kenshin había demandado saber hacia donde había desaparecido Kaoru, pero la furia que se encontraba en sus ojos color chocolate hablaba por si sola. Él lo había mirado y luego había dado media vuelta, caminando lejos de allí. El hombre alto, Aoshi, no estaba en ninguna parte.

Y así, Kenshin había hecho la única cosa en la que pudo pensar. Él había regresa la estación de policía a trabajar – que en este momento se arrepentía de haber hecho. El frío capitán lo había enviado afuera casi tan pronto como él había llegado. En un tono cantado les había informada que la unidad seria trasferida a Tokyo. Se le había entregado un poco de papeles en forma tosca y se le dijo que se fuera inmediatamente a patrullar el área. Sorprendido, Kenshin pregunto porque – solo para que le respondieran que ahora estaban a cargo del nuevo departamento de seguridad para los testigos silenciosos. Después de un largo silencio lleno de shock, Saitoh le había informado entre dientes que el gobierno había pedido que varios importantes testigos y fuentes en el grupo militar de las Diez Espadas tuvieran que ser protegidos en caso de un futuro juicio.

Kenshin se preguntaba porque habían escogido esconder a su primer protegido en esta particular cuidad. No era para nada una comunidad encantadora y no podía ser considerada segura por ninguno de los ideales más liberales. Distraídamente froto la punta del puño de la espada corta que se encontraba escondida contra su espalda debajo de su abrigo de cuero. Él tenia solamente un día para terminar de inspeccionar el área donde habían arreglado que la mujer, que llegaría en un jet privado antes del amanecer, viviera. Con un suspiro casi imperceptible, él le dio vuelta a otra esquina para investigar los pasadizos y escondites de una calle cercana.

Él aun no podía quitarse el sentimiento de remordimiento acerca de cómo él y Kaoru se habían despedido la última vez que se vieron. Aun cuando ella no le había regresado las llamadas, él no estaba a punto de perder la esperanza en su relación, tomultosa como era. Solo le había tomado tres horas para llegar a Tokio en un tren bala; talvez él podría ir y venir de vez en cuando para verla. De nuevo, él recordó su expresión llena de lágrimas y sintió como el corazón se le retorcía. Él se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ella en ese momento y si se encontraba bien.

Ella se iría. Seria mejor así. Ella miro la mano que se encontraba cerca de la de ella en el asiento. Para ser preciso, ellos se iban. Ella había exigido que Yahiko la acompañara – no solamente porque ella no quería ir sola, pero porque ella no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Él había protestado como el insolente chiquillo que es, pero eventualmente cedió – en parte por la persuasión de Megumi y Aoshi, a quien no le habían permitido verla antes de irse.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza en el asiento. Ella había recibido noticias de Katsura. había sido casi irreal – ella tomo el teléfono y escucho su elegante voz de nuevo, preguntándole por su salud y su trabajo como si fuera un familiar que la conocía hace mucho tiempo. Pero antes de que ella se hubiese recobrado de su shock inicial, Katsura había callado todas sus preguntas al darle una simple orden: Vete de Kyoto. Ella se había sorprendido y luego enojado, demandando como esperaba él que ella dejara todo y se fuera ahora que ella había encontrado la paz. Él rió como respuesta y sonó como un hombre que había sido presionado demasiado. Entonces él había descrito la forma en que Takasugi había muerto. Kaoru se encontró llorando al escuchar su muy controlado dolor. Y cuando Katsura ofreció sacar a Kenshin del caso del asesinato a cambio de la cooperación de ella, ella se dio cuenta que no podía rehusarse. Así que, ella había empacado sus cosas, y cuidadosamente metiendo sus espadas en su equipaje.

Suspirando y volviendo la mirada a la ventana del avión, ella se preguntaba si Kenshin ya se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Ella se preguntaba si él la extrañaba. Masajeándose la frente, Kaoru saco esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya no importaba.

Al descender del cielo en la media luz que se proyectaba antes de la madrugada, Kaoru presiono la frente contra el frío vidrio de la ventana y miro hacia fuera. Brumas grises se levantaban por encima de la gris costa de la gris cuidad. Ella suspiro de nuevo y quito la mirada. Ella había estado durmiendo diligentemente cuando el cambio en la presión de la cabina le había alertado del descenso que había comenzado. Unos minutos después, ella pudo divisar en paisaje en miniatura – un diorama dotado de casas de juguete y pequeños carros. Ella sintió como Yahiko se empezaba a despertar en el asiento junto al de ella. Él se froto los ojos en forma perezosa y se sentó en forma recta en el asiento.

"¿Ya llegamos?"

Kaoru se arrescosto al respaldar de su asiento para dejar que él pudiese ver la pequeña ventana en forma de ovalo. La cuidad ya se veía mucho mas grande. Yahiko casi estaba trepado encima de ella, sus dedos contra el vidrio de la ventana. Ella lo escucho suspirar con asombro y una sonrisa le ilumino el rostro.

"¿Primera vez en un avión, huh, mocoso?"

"Cállate, vieja." Él ni siguiere la volvió a mirar al resoplar con enojo, sus ojos aun pegados a la vista de la cuidad abajo.

Una fría, y seca voz vino de detrás de ellos. "Siéntate, chico."

Kaoru solo estaba un poco sorprendida cuando Yahiko hizo lo que se le ordeno sin quejarse ni una vez. Obedientemente él se sentó y se puso el cinturón. Los dos pausaron para mirarse en forma incrédula. El hombre sentado directamente detrás de ellos era definitivamente alguien que daba miedo y ninguno de los dos quería provocar una pelea, menos una conversación. Este hombre era increíblemente alto pero a diferencia de Aoshi a quien no se le podían leer las emociones, este hombre despedía un aire de hostilidad.

"Definitivamente este es un policía al que nunca correría por ayuda," Yahiko murmuro entre dientes.

"Cállate," Kaoru susurro, pellizcándole el brazo.

Detrás de ellos, su escolta los miraba y fumaba su cigarro, ignorando por completo la política de la aerolínea. Kaoru seriamente razono que ninguna aeromoza o piloto se atrevería a desafiarlo de cualquier manera.

Entonces el pequeño avión se inclino hacia el frente y Kaoru contuvo la respiración cuando las llantas tocaron el pavimento.

Kenshin camino fuera de la terminal y hacia el tren de aterrizaje donde el pequeño, jet privado sin marcas se había detenido. Él estaba vestido con ropa de ciudadano, optando por una tallada jacket de cuero negro sobre unos pantalones negros de vestir, su vestimenta parecía concordar con el frío ambiente de la cuidad sin vida. Él caminaba con seguridad, cociente del arma que traía escondida atada a su espalda. Era solo una cuchilla, porque su larga espada estaba guardada en compartimiento del pasajero en su carro deportivo de dos puertas.

Él ya podía ver a los encargados del equipaje empezar a sacar unas viejas valijas del compartimiento del avión. Al acercarse al pequeño jet, la puerta fue abierta para revelar un pequeño set de escalones. Primero, una figura alta salio del pequeño avión. Era Saitoh. Él no se molesto en saludar o llamarlo, puesto que simplemente se deslizo por los escalones con un cigarro a medio fumar sostenido de forma relajada por sus labios.

Entonces, dos figuras más pequeñas salieron. Ambas bajaron los escalones. La mujer definitivamente le estaba dirigiendo un comentario al jefe de la policía, quien se encontraba ignorándola para sostener la mirada de su subordinado. El niño al lado de la mujer estaba jalando de la camisa de ella, tratando desesperadamente de obtener su atención.

"Himura," Saitoh gruño al acercarse, "Esta es Kaoru, tu protegida desde este momento. Espero que todo este en orden."

Al darse vuelta la mujer para verlo caminar hacia ella, su cara era la viva expresión de sorpresa, él cuidadosamente entreno su expresión para que no mostrase nada. Ellos se miraron el uno al otro por un largo rato antes de que Saitoh tosiera en forma ruidosa.

"¿Ahora creo que las introducciones no serán necesarias?" él mostró una risa maliciosa al aparente desconfort que se sentía entre ellos. "Regresare en una semana." Sin una palabra más, Saitoh se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras militarmente. "Sean amables, niños."

La cabeza de Kaoru nadaba y ella sintió que la única cosa que evitaba que ella saliera flotando eran los dedos de Yahiko entrelazados fuertemente con los de ella. Era una rara ocurrencia y ella estaba distantemente notando que ella probablemente estaba apretando la mano con una intensidad dolorosa. Ella cerro los ojos y tomo varios respiros para relajarse.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Kenshin todavía la estaba mirando, sus ojos llenos de sospechas.

"Hola," ella decidió empezar.

"Hola."

Hubo otro largo e incomodo silencio. Kaoru tosió en su mano y Yahiko se movía incómodamente junto a ella. Ella se sentía bastante liviana.

"Así que, te enlistaste en el Programa de Seguridad de Testigos."

Ella bajo la mirada y asintió.

"Bueno," él dijo, como si nunca se hubiesen visto antes, "Vengan por acá."

Él se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Kaoru se dio vuelta para recoger su equipaje.

"Déjalo," Kenshin dijo sin darse vuelta.

"No," Kaoru respondió, levantando la barbilla en forma desafiante, "Lo necesito."

Sus hombros se encogieron al él moverse sin cambiar de paso, y Kaoru noto como el cuero se movía sobre la cuchilla que el llevaba en la espalda. La cabeza le empezó a doler mientras los dedos intentaban encontrar la agarradera de la valija.

"Hey," ella escucho a Yahiko gritar de repente por ella, "¡Espera!"

Ella se quedo quieta y le dio una mirada a Kenshin. Este había parado su caminado automático para darles una mirada a ambos. Y entre un latido y otro, Kaoru le quito la mirada y, jalando sus valijas, empezó a seguirlo concentrándose en las suelas de los zapatos que caminaban frente a ella.

En ese momento, sus ojos no eran oscuros, del color casi morada al que ella se había acostumbrado en las ultimas semanas. Sus irises eran de un color café claro que su mirada parecía casi dorada.

De alguna forma, Kenshin había regresado así mismo en el recorrido en el auto por la cuidad. Después de parquear el carro, él había ignorado los intentos de Kaoru por jalar sus maletas. Él caminaba junto a la mujer y al niño hacia su nuevo hogar, cargando el equipaje de ella en una mano con mucha facilidad. Pero al darle la vuelta a la esquina de una casa pequeña y bajaron los escalones de concreto hacia la puerta de la suite en el sótano, Kaoru hizo cualquier intento posible por evitar el contacto visual.

"así que," él dijo, su voz volviéndose mas relajada y de nuevo recuperando su tono calido, "Puede ser que les parezca un poco oscuro, pero estoy seguro que lo encontraran confortable."

Él miro a Kaoru tomar un vistazo por el apartamento. Solo habían algunas ventanas, y eran pequeñas y en lo alto, pero estaba limpio y muy bien amueblado con alguno sillones en frente de una pequeño televisor en la sala. Había una paqueta cocina en la esquina y una pequeña mesa redonda con sillas a cada lado. Kaoru camino hacia un largo pasillo, sus pasos congelados en un instante.

"Hay dos cuartos muy pequeños," Kenshin dijo al ver como ella las puertas de ambos cuartos. "Y un baño." Él miro como ella de nuevo regresaba al cuarto principal. "Siento que no sea tan grande como el lugar donde vivías."

"¿Quien vive arriba?" Ella pregunto, parándose en frente de una repisa baja y pasando el dedo sobre la superficie polvorienta.

"Yo."

Él pudo observar como ella evitaba darse la vuelta para no tener que mirarlo, notando como ella se retorció y presiono los dedos en la madera de la repisa.

"Siento mucho si esto te hace sentir mal, pero esas son las reglas del Programa de Seguridad para Testigos. Yo seré tu guardián, responsable por tu seguridad hasta que me digan que no puedo continuar."

"¿Y Yahiko?" Su voz era apenas un leve suspiró.

"él no es parte del programa pero estoy seguro que él estará bien."

No se habían dado cuenta de que estaban hablando en tono muy bajo hasta que Yahiko entro corriendo a la sala.

"¡Yo quiero el cuarto de al fondo!" él dijo, tratando de esconder, sin buenos resultados, el entusiasmo que sentía al tener su propio cuarto.

Kaoru se dio vuelta y le mostro una sonrisa forzada. "Claro que si chico."

Ella apenas pudo escuchar lo que él dijo mientras él jalaba su valija hacia su nuevo cuarto.

"Así que," Kenshin pregunto silenciosamente, "¿Eres su hermana¿O su madre?"

Kaoru dio un resoplo en una forma nada decente. "¿Su madre? Oh por Dios."

"¿Hermana?"

"De ninguna forma."

"¿Entonces que es él para ti?"

Kaoru suspiro y miro la alfombra. "él solo es alguien muy especial para mi. Eso es todo."

"¿Crees que es lo correcto alejarlo de su familia y meterlo en una situación peligrosa?"

Ella miro por una de las pequeñas ventanas. "él no tiene una familia." Ella jalo los hilos sueltos en las mangas de su blusa. "él es un huérfano y yo no quería dejarlo solo."

"Ya veo."

Kaoru contuvo la respiración al ver que Kenshin caminaba hacia ella. Pero en vez de pausar frente a ella, él siguió caminando sin parar.

"Por favor desempaca," él le dijo con un tono frío y calculador, "Y luego ven abajo." Él le mostró un set de escaleras que ella no había notado antes. "Estos escalones te llevan al piso principal." Él abrió la puerta y dio un paso adentro. "Hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir," él dijo "Y te espero dentro de una hora."

La puerta se cerró antes que ella pudiera responder.

* * *

Él caminaba en la cocina, esperándola. Varias hojas de documentos policíacos esparcidos por la cocina. Él se había instalado en el piso principal de la casa hace algunos días y ya tenía las provisiones y comida necesarias. 

Él paro y miro la puerta del sótano al escuchar las escaleras crujir. La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras Kaoru cuidadamente entraba en la cocina. Aun logrando evadir tener que mirarlo a los ojos, se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

"¿Te gustaría tomar te?"

"Si, por favor." Era una falsa cordialidad.

Ella se sentó en uno de los bancos del bar y agradecidamente tomo la jarra del te caliente, tomándola con ambas manos y mirando su reflejo en el verde liquido.

"Así que," Kenshin comenzó, jalando un pedazo de papel por la mesa, "Este es tu nuevo nombre. Y ya que seria bueno que mantuvieras el mismo nombre e iniciales, hemos escogido el nombre de Kaoru Kitagawa por el momento. Yahiko tendrá el mismo apellido."

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos escaseando el documento.

"Y aquí esta una lista de posibles oportunidades de empleo," él continuo, "Pero tu recibirás una mesada por un tiempo. Tratamos de encontrar algún trabajo que fuera similar a lo que estas acostumbrada."

De nuevo, ella asintió con la cabeza. Tomando un sorbo del te. "Gracias."

"Es mi trabajo."

Ella bajo la jarra. "¿Eso es todo?" ella le pregunto, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

"No."

Ella levanto la taza de nuevo y pretendió tomar un largo trago del líquido que se encontraba casi hirviendo. Ella miro desde la esquina de la mirada como él puso su jarra en la mesa deliberadamente y empezó a darle la vuelta a la mesa de la cocina que los separaba.

"Kaoru."

Ella levanto la taza un poco mas, tragando y dejando que el líquido le quemara la lengua. Luego sintió como sus dedos se posaban en los de ella y le quito la taza para ponerla en la mesa.

"¿porque no me lo dijiste?"

"Yo me di cuenta solo unos días atrás." Ella miro el cuello de la camisa de él. "Lo siento."

"No lo sientas," su voz era entrecortada y fuerte, su respiración en la frente de ella, "Solo explícame la situación claramente."

"¿Es esto una parte de tu trabajo?"

Ella lanzo un grito apagado al sentir como él le tomo la cara con ambas manos, jalándola para que ella estuviese obligada a mirarlo a los ojos.

"No pretendas que no es personal, Kaoru."

"Mira, Kenshin," dijo ella, peleando con la necesidad de quitarle la mirada, "Tu no estas aquí por mi. Estas aquí por que te asignaron protegerme. Talvez seria mejor si lo dejáramos así. Ya es bastante complicado en este momento."

Su expresión se endureció y se acerco aun más, la punta de su nariz al mismo nivel que la de ella. "¿Como puedes decirlo así?"

"Porque así es como es, o ¿no? Yo confió que eres capaz de protegerme – ¿no deberíamos actuar profesionalmente?"

Él estudio su expresión por un largo momento, buscando en los ojos suplicantes de ella. "No te creo."

Sus dedos se movieron por su cara, una mano metiéndose en su cabello y tocándole el cuello. Por un breve momento, Kaoru pensó que él la besaría. Pero entonces él se alejo mientras acariciaba un poco de cabello con sus dedos al moverse.

"Si así quieras que sea, Kaoru," él dijo, sus labios fuertemente apretados.

Ella se bajo del banco. "Es mejor, Kenshin, para todos." Mordiéndose el labio, se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, conciente de los ojos que la seguían al haberlo dejado parado en la cocina.

* * *

Kaoru camino por las sombrías calles, un lápiz golpeándole suavemente la boca pensativamente. Ella había estado recorriendo la cuidad en busca de una trabajo, tachando los nombres de la lista que Kenshin le había dado hace unos días. El primer lugar que había visitado era la biblioteca de la cuidad. Pero el bibliotecario principal había sido demasiada mano suelta para el gusto de ella, sus suaves dedos tocando los de ella un poco mas de lo necesario después de un apretón de manos suave y sus ojos bajaron demasiado la mirada al hablarle. Así que, a dejar de lado la idea de regresar al mundo de los libros, Kaoru había ido por entrevistas a lugares de compre y venta de libros, restaurantes y tiendas. Y aunque varios lugares habían expresado interés en ella, ninguno se había sentido bien. 

Talvez, ella pensó para si misma al mirar a su alrededor, había sido la constante oscuridad de la cuidad – aunque fuera día o noche. La gente parecía presurosa y preocupada; casi nadie caminaba con la cabeza en alto. La cuidad tenia un olor húmedo y las sombras de los arruinados edificios dejaban formas extrañas en los pequeños espacios que había. Ella se preguntaba porque Tokio era tan diferente de Kyoto. ¿Que podía haber pasado aquí?

También era probable que Kaoru sintiera como Kenshin la seguía. Ella no había visto su cabello entre la gente pero tampoco tenia el valor de buscarlo de ningún modo. Pero ella sabia que él estaba allí. Ella prácticamente podía sentir sus ojos vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos, analizando sus siguientes pasos.

Ella pausó y miro hacia arriba. Encima estaba un brillante letrero neon anunciando prontamente el nombre de un pequeño mini-súper. El brillante letrero hacia un contraste bastante obvio con el poco iluminado interior protegido por gruesas barras de acero en todas las ventanas. Encogiendo los hombros, Kaoru reviso el nombre del lugar contra la lista y luego valientemente abrió la puerta de vidrio del lugar.

El sonido de las campanillas que acompañaron su entrada junto con una vieja mujer, que se veía irracionalmente pequeña detrás de la caja registradora, saludando a Kaoru con una ligera sonrisa. El pequeño mini-super parecía estar demasiado lleno con estantes con líneas de cable llenos de comida chatarra, anchos refrigeradores llenos de bebidas y alcohol y un piso de linoleum que alguna vez fue blanco. Sus ojos regresaron hacia la vieja mujer, que todavía estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

"Um," Kaoru dijo, acercándose mas, "¿Estoy aquí por el anuncio de trabajo?"

"Oh si, Soy Kyoko Takemura – el manager del mini-super," la cara de la mujer se lleno de arrugas al mostrarle una sonrisa mas amplia y sin dientes. "gracias por venir. Te gustaría un tour?"

"Bueno," Kaoru dijo, acomodando el bolso que andaba en el hombro, "¿No quiere hacerme una entrevista primero?"

"Talvez te podríamos dejar trabajar una semana como prueba, en vez de entrevistarte," la mujer dijo, dándole la vuelta al mueble, "me llegan tan pocos aplicantes decentes."

Kaoru encogió los hombros y siguió a Kyoto mientras ella señalaba los pasillos y enumerando todos los diferentes productos. Ella peleo con las ganas de suspirar al escuchar a Kyoto explicar la popularidad de una barra de chocolate de un nuevo anime. De bibliotecaria universitaria a dependiente de un mini-super, Kaoru pensó para si misma. Ella supuso que podía ser mucho mucho peor. Al menos la manager no había sido un viejo pervertido, ella pensó, mientras se dedicaba a una tarde rellenando estantes y atiendo la caja registradora.

* * *

Yahiko corrió por los escalenos hacia el piso principal y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Sus pisadas cubiertas sonaban por el linoleum de la cocina solo para ser detenidos de un golpe. Sus ojos estaban fijamente concentrados en la espada que apuntaba a su pecho. 

"Yahiko¿que estas haciendo?" Era la voz de Kenshin, ronca por el sueno.

La espada apuntada fue rápidamente retirada en la oscuridad, y Yahiko escucho la hoja ser guardada.

"Kenshin," él dijo casi sin aire, "Ella no para."

"¿Que?"

El muchacho se encontraba respirando fuertemente y Kenshin pudo ver lo blanco de sus ojos. "Algo anda mal," él trato de explicar, sus puños cerrándose y abriéndose con nerviosismo, "Con Kaoru. Algo anda mal con Kaoru."

Antes que él pudiese decir otra palabra, Kenshin voló dejando al muchacho y bajo las escaleras a la suite del sótano. Sin pensarlo dos veces, él corrió al cuarto de Kaoru. Vestido solamente en pantalones de pijama de franela, Kenshin dejo caer su espada y se arrodillo al lado de su cama. La joven se encontraba revolcándose salvajemente mientras dormía, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose en gritos silenciosos.

"¿Por cuanto?" él le pregunto al muchacho que acababa de frenar junto a él.

"No lo se," Yahiko dijo rápidamente, "Corrí arriba apenas la vi."

"¿Ha pasado antes?"

"No lo se."

Kenshin tomo uno de sus miembros que se movían sin control y ella arqueo su cuerpo contra la cama, su otro brazo lanzándose contra él. Él atrapo su puno de hierro y se subió a la cama para empujar ambos de sus puños contra el colchón. Kaoru continúo moviéndose bajo él, sus piernas pateando sin dirección en el aire.

"Tráeme un vaso de agua," él ordeno, sus ojos concentrados en la cara adolorida de la joven.

Él espero hasta que el muchacho salio. Entonces, rechinando los dientes le soltó un brazo para darle una cachetada en la mejilla. Solo sirvió para que ella se revolcara aun más.

"Kaoru," él dijo entre dientes, "¡Kaoru despierta!"

Kenshin la tomo por los hombros y la agito fuertemente, levantándola del torso justo cuando Yahiko entro con el agua.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" él muchacho casi grito, dejando caer el baso de agua y atacando a los hombros del hombreo con sus puños.

"¡Atrás!" Kenshin empujo a Yahiko groseramente con una mano. Entonces él tomo a la chica en su pecho, con sus brazos presionándola fuertemente contra si. "Kaoru," él le suspiro en el oído, "Kaoru." Él presiono la cabeza de la joven contra el arco de su cuello.

Lentamente, Kaoru se empezó a relajar contra su cuerpo, sus rígidos músculos soltando la tensión que los amarraba. Cuando ella estuvo completamente relajada en sus brazos, él cuidadosamente la recostó en el colchón nuevamente.

"¿Esta enferma?" él no dejo de ver su rostro mientras le preguntaba al muchacho quien se estaba levantando del piso.

"No que yo sepa," Yahiko respondió de manera molesta, agachándose a recoger el vidrio que él había dejado caer.

Kenshin se puso de pie y se dio vuelta, fácilmente levantando la forma de la chica contra su pecho. Él solo pauso para tomar su espada. Yahiko se paro en medio de la puerta, bloqueando su camino.

"¿Que piensas que estas haciendo?"

"Llevándola arriba donde la puedo vigilar constantemente."

"No."

"Por favor quitate de mi camino."

Yahiko pauso antes de quitarse del camino. Él miro duramente a Kenshin. "Si la lastimas, yo te _matare_."

"Entendido."

Kenshin cargo a Kaoru por la casa, deteniéndose junto a su cama para suavemente acostarla allí. Él la cubrió con la cobija cerca de la barbilla y se acostó junto a ella, cuidadosamente poniendo su cuerpo en el colchón. Él se acostó de lado, sobre la cobija, sus tiernos ojos ahora mirando la cara tranquila de Kaoru. Suavemente, él le acaricio la mejilla con el nudillo, y sin pensarlo, le dio un suave beso en la frente. Entonces él se recostó y trato de dormir.

* * *

Kaoru se acerco al mundo del despertar lentamente. Con una ligera sonrisa, ella inhalo profundamente. El profundo olor del cedro lleno sus sentidos y ella se acurruco más cerca de ese olor. De alguna forma, ella había pateado las cobijas mientras dormía y ahora sentía el frío de la mañana. Ella suprimió un temblor. Ya que había una presencia tibia en la cama junto a ella, Kenshin probablemente no se había levantado aun a cocinar el desayuno. Un raro regalo, ella pensó al enredar una de sus piernas con las de el y tirar un brazo sobre su desnudo pecho. Ella se empujo más cerca de él y recostó su cara en el hombro de él, dando un suspiro. Como amaba ella su olor. Los dedos de ella recorrieron los fuertes músculos de su brazo, hasta sus hombros y entre su grueso cabello. 

"Kenshin," ella suspiro mientras se dejaba caer suavemente sobre él. Ella tiernamente empezó a besar la línea de su quijada hasta llegar a su frente.

"¿Kaoru?"

Ella suspiro en su cabello y soñolienta presiono sus labios en la orilla de la boca de él. "¿Si, Kenshin?"

"Que…"

La voz se apago al ir sus dedos acariciando su fuerte pecho y abdomen. Distantemente, Kaoru pensó que había un extraño tono en su voz esta mañana. Ella se enderezo con sus caderas presionando las de él y sus manos presionando los hombros de él, y ella abrió sus ojos llenos aun de sueno.

Sus ojos tiernamente enfocándose en el bronceado tono se su piel, sus tibios ojos de color miel y el impresionante pelo rojo que estaba esparcido en la almohada. Ella le sonrió.

Y entonces ella parpadeo.

Lentamente, sus ojos le mostraron la vieja tela de la almohada y luego a la pintura que se caía a pocos de la pared. ¿Dónde estaba el respaldar medieval al que ella se había acostumbrado¿Dónde estaban las almohadas cubiertas de un perfecto blanco en lino?

Todo tomo sentido cuando ella escucho la voz temblorosa de él decir su nombre. Horrorizada, se hizo tan atrás como pudo en el colchón doble. Kenshin, el _nuevo _Kenshin, lentamente se apoyaba sobre sus codos. Ella se hizo aun mas hacia atrás hasta donde no fuera a caer de la orilla de la cama.

"Lo siento," ella tartamudeo, jalando la camiseta larga que traía puesta tanto como podía, "Yo no se-"

Ella fue interrumpida por la voz de él, misteriosa e intensa. "Tu," él le dijo, sus ojos penetrantes, "Tu me llamaste por mi nombre."

Ella respondió a su mirada confundida con una risilla llena de locura. "Por supuesto, yo se tu nombre."

"No." Él se puso de rodillas en el colchón, arrastrándose hacia ella lentamente. "Tu me estabas besando, y me estabas llamando por _mi nombre_."

"¿Y?" Ella se movió hacia atrás, sus ojos buscando la puerta.

"Kaoru," él le pregunto con una voz que resonaba sobriamente en su pecho, estirando una mano hacia ella, "¿Me _conociste_ antes que yo perdiera mis memorias? Tu tienes que haber sido-"

El corazón de Kaoru le salto a la garganta y ella se movió aun más hacia atrás. Con un grito asustadizo, ella se fue hacia atrás en dirección al piso – solo para encontrarse en el circulo de los brazos desnudos de Kenshin, sus ojos fuertemente mirando los de ella.

"¿Porque no me lo dijiste?"

La sangre se le fue a la cabeza y ella se retorció furiosamente fuera de sus manos, cayendo al piso con varias cobijas. Murmurando disculpas incoherentemente, ella salto y se apresuro hacia la puerta del sótano. Ella apenas había logrado abrir la puerta un poco cuando esta fue fuertemente cerrada de un golpe frente a ella.

"Por favor," ella murmuro, sus nudillos blandos en la perilla mientras ella siguió jalando de esta sin ningún éxito.

Kenshin estaba detrás de ella, la palma de su mano presionada contra la madera cerca de la cabeza de ella desde donde había cerrado la puerta de un golpe ante ella.

"Kenshin, Yo…" Ella trato de hablar, todavía intentando escapar al sótano.

La presión en la puerta ceso por un momento y Kaoru fue capaz de abrirla un poco antes de que fuera dada vuelta y presionada contra esta por los hombros. Kenshin, sus dedos fuertemente presionando sus hombros, estaba sobre ella con cada músculo facial tenso bajo su piel.

"Tu me conociste antes¿verdad que si?" Su voz se hizo más fuerte y la agito fuertemente. "¿Cómo nos conocimos? Fuimos…" él pauso, buscando la respuesta en su rostro, "¿Fuimos amantes?"

Kaoru trago saliva profundamente, su mirada se fijo en su barbilla. Ella presiono sus labios fuertemente y se rehusó a mirarlo, aun cuando él la tomo por la barbilla y trato de alzarle la mirada.

"Necesito saber," él le dijo fuertemente, "Dime, Kaoru." Su pulgar acariciando sobre los labios fuertemente cerrados. "Ahora."

Kaoru trato de quitar la barbilla de sus manos y empujo contra su pecho con las palmas de las manos abiertas.

"No." Su voz era tan silenciosa que era casi inaudible, pero el tono era absoluto e imposible de escapar. "Dime – ¿me conocías?"

"Si," ella finalmente dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en medio de su fuerte abrazo, "Yo te conocí."

"¿Y¿Cómo nos conocimos?" Su voz se seco con emoción.

"No lo entenderías," ella suspiro fuertemente, empujando mas fuertemente contra el pecho de él, aun cuando ella sabia que él no la dejaría ir hasta que él lo deseara.

"Solo dime." Sus dedos estaban enredándose en el pelo de ella y en su cuello. "Dime, Kaoru o ayúdame-"

Sus brillantes ojos azules lo miraron, tomándolo por sorpresa. Abierto y suplicantes, asustados, él vio su alma expuesta. Cuando ella hablo, el sonido de su voz quebradiza y triste le resonó en los oídos.

"Yo te_ ame_"

Cuando ella hablo, las palabras vibraron claras y verdaderas por su cuerpo, vibrando por sus venas para que su corazón se le recogeriera y agrandara en su pecho. La voz de ella traicionaba que tan indefensa y frágil era ella, y él sintió que ella se quebraría en mil pedazos y caería al piso. Así que él la atrajo contra si. Él jalo las piernas desnudas de ella sobre sus caderas y presiono su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de ella para que ella estuviera fuertemente presionada contra la puerta detrás de ella. Y entonces, metiendo sus manos en el pelo de ella, él la beso.

* * *

Gracias a todos! Dejen sus reviews!!!! 


End file.
